Chapter 19 The War
by J. Fait
Summary: It has been 5 years since Cydnei ascended, she had moved back to Massachusetts, into a gated community in Chestnut Hill. Soon she finds out that the members of the Covenant are living in the same place. That spells trouble. R&R!
1. Section A

**Section A**

It had been over 5 years since Cydnei had ascended. She had graduated in the top 5 of her class and gotten accepted to Harvard Law, with Caleb Danvers. They dated, all through Law school but they got distant during their last semester. They were living together but never saw each other. After graduation they went their separate ways. Caleb stay in Massachusetts, Cydnei went to New York. She worked for a year and a half as a New York Assistant District Attorney, after that she had had enough. New York was filled with so much evil that she could do nothing about. Cydeni decided to move back to Massachusetts, she got a transfer to the Middlesex Law office, located in Boston. She moved into the small village of Chestnut Hill.

The house she bought was an old Victorian house in a gated community. It looked exactly like the house from '_Practical Magic_', which happened to be Cydnei's favorite movie. It was expensive, but it was worth it. Compared to the crappy little apartment she lived in while working in New York. After unpacking everything she spent the week before she had to report in for work learning the village streets, shops and such. She drove to the office and made a mental note, 25 minutes on a good day. She had to be at work by 9 am, which meant she would have to be up by 745 at the latest. It was nice to be away from the big city, the fresh air, the Chestnut Hill Reservoir, the huge back yard she had, the swimming pool, the multi level house. Maybe it was time to get the dogs and cats she had been wanting for so long. Cydnei stopped at the local pet store. She got everything she would need for a cat and a dog. She went back the next day and got an all black kitten and a husky puppy.

"Midnight and Keya." She named them right away. It was wonderful to hear the pitter patter of little paws running all over the hard wood in the main level, down the stairs to the home theater, up the stairs to the bedrooms, out through the back yard. Some how Keya knew to avoid the gardens, which had not been gated off yet. Cydnei spent the rest of her week gating off the gardens and working with them. They weren't in that bad of shape. According to the realtor, the family that had been living there before moved out two days before she moved in, so everything was very well kept. Cydnei felt right at home. It took her animals a few nights to figure out where they wanted to sleep when mommy went to bed. They finally decided that sleeping on the bed with mommy was the best option. Monday morning came and Cydnei was up and out the door by 815, at the office by 850. Traffic had been a little worse than expected. She walked in, the heels she was wearing clicking on the marble floor of the lobby.

"Good morning, ma'am, can I help you?" The receptionist asked with a board smile plastered on her face.

"Which floor in the district attorney's office?" Cydnei asked, taking off her black trench coat.

"Seventh floor!" She pointed to the elevators. Cydnei nodded in thanks and walked to the elevators. She pushed the up button and waited.

"Cydnei?!?" Came an excited squeal from the lobby doors. Cydnei turned to find Kate walking in a rushed fashion towards her. Cydnei was actually in shock. Last she had heard, Kate and Pogue were on their 'Around the World' trip. After they had gotten married a few years back, they decided to travel the world before settling down.

"Kate?" Cydnei managed to get out as Kate rushed into her arms. "What are you doing here?" Kate smiled.

"Pogue and I moved into the gated community in Chestnut Hill. We have decided that it is time to start a family." Kate was jabbering excitedly. "Pogue bought a garage and has re-designed it into a Motorcycle shop, body shop. He loves it. I work on the forth floor in the child care department." Kate paused to take a breath. "What about you? I heard you were in New York?" Cydnei nodded. The elevator doors opened and they stepped in.

"I worked for the District Attorney's office for a year and a half. But it was too much evil for me. I moved back here, into the gated community of Chestnut Hill as well. I am working here for the District Attorney's office here on the seventh floor." Kate stifled a laugh. Cydnei looked at her. "What was that for?" Kate shook her head and motioned for her to continue. "We should meet for dinner. You can come and see my house." Cydnei scribbled her number on a piece of paper and handed it to Kate just in time for the elevator to stop on the forth floor.

"I will call you tonight, when do you get off?" Kate asked hugging Cydnei.

"Six." Cydnei waved as Kate walked away. The doors closed and Cydnei was left to think. What were the odds of them moving into the same community after all these years? Something about that bothered Cydnei and she could not understand why. The ding of the elevator brought Cydnei back into the present time. She walked up to the reception desk and asked where her office was. The receptionist told her that she would be sharing an office with another ADA. Cydnei walked in and put her stuff on the empty desk. Someone came by and grabbed her for the early morning briefing. Cydnei walked into the conference room and sat down. People began to file in the one by one. Cydnei was too busy preparing for note taking to notice Tyler Simms and Caleb Danvers walk into the room. There was too much excitement for anyone to pick up on the others presence. When the DA walked in, everything went quite.

"Good Morning, ladies and gentlemen." The DA said. Everyone muttered a 'Good Morning'. "First order of business I would like to introduce the newest member of our team. Cydnei Gauge?" Cydnei's head popped up. Caleb's heart skipped a beat and Tyler shot him a glance. All the colour had drained for Caleb's face. Neither one of them had been in the field of dating since they ended their relationship about two years ago. If anyone were to asked Reid or Tyler, Caleb loved her. Though they never said it to each other, they would never date anyone else. The excuse was always work. "She had come to us from the New York District Attorney's office. She had never lost a case and we are thankful to have her." Cydnei's eyes wondered the table of six other people and her eyes locked on a pair of deep brown eyes that she never thought she'd see again. Her heart stopped as she realized she was looking into the face of Caleb Danvers. She nodded to the rest of the people and walked back to her seat. The rest of the meeting passed quickly. It was all about the recent cases, unsolved cases, cold cases and such. Cydnei headed back to her officer quickly to unpack and set everything up that she would need in order to be successful in the office. Caleb being here was simply nothing, she refused to admit that something was there. She didn't have time to fall in love. Of course she didn't have time back in Law school but some how she managed to do both. Suddenly the door clicked shut. She looked up to find a ver grown up and very buff Caleb looking at her.

"What are you doing in my office?" were the first words out of her mouth. She didn't mean for it to sound so rude.

"It is my office too." He motioned to his desk, Cydnei had failed to looked at the other desk in the office. Caleb's name was displayed on a nametag that sat on his desk. Cydnei swallowed. There was a very uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to sound so rude." She said, going back to unpacking her stuff. The inbox and out box, the hanging files for the file cabinet behind her desk. The coat hangers for the closet, her colour printer and finally her laptop. She opened the top of the notebook laptop and booted it up. "How are you?" She asked, Caleb had simply sat down in his chair and watched her.

"I am doing fine and you?" he asked, watching her type furiously.

"I am better now that I am here." She said, not meaning to reveal so much in one simple sentence.

"New York was that bad?" he asked, booting up his laptop.

"There was too much evil and not enough to do it about it." She said simply, connecting her laptop to the Internet. Their office went silent. The heavy knocking on the door caused both of them to jump. The DA entered shortly after.

"Caleb," He nodded to Caleb and Caleb nodded back. "Miss, Gauge, I have your first assignment." Cydnei stood and took the files. "You have three days to verse yourself on this case. The attorney who had been working this disappeared, we can't find her anywhere. Trial begins in three days. All of her notes, contacts and other things you might need are in there." Cydnei nodded. She scanned through everything. Homicide, heat of passion. DA wanted a 25 to life conviction. "Welcome to the team." Cydnei took his hand and shook it. "Good grip." He paused, winking at Caleb. "Good sign." Caleb felt himself colour and he just shook his head. The DA looked back at Cydnei, who was completely absorbed by the paper work. He smiled, they needed another hard worker like Cydnei. Since the disappearance of ADA Harlot, things had been a little off. The DA shut the door, leaving Caleb to his cases and Cydnei to her case. It was six o'clock before Cydnei knew it. Caleb was packing up to leave before Cydnei realized she had not talked to him the entire day.

"Caleb?" she called his attention. "Are you doing anything tonight?" She asked as Tyler walked into the room. They both shook their heads. "I ran into Kate this morning and we were planning on having a dinner tonight. Would you two like to join?" The two of them paused and looked at each other. Then nodded. "If you can get a hold of Reid and he is in town, tell him to stop by."

"Reid lives here." Tyler said. Cydnei felt her stomach drop. "He has his own business here. Just like Pogue." Cydnei was afraid to ask but she needed to know.

"Do all of you live in the Chestnut Hill gated community?" There was a silence in the room that could not be defined.

"You moved into the old Mansion on the top of the hill, didn't you?" Tyler asked. Cydnei nodded. Tyler didn't seem as bothered by that news. "We all live in there. What time should we be at your house?" he asked, slugging Caleb, who didn't even flinch.

"830." She said, finishing her packing up. The three of them walked out and ran into Kate on the way out. Cydnei told her the plan and Kate seemed so excited.

"Pogue and I will be there!" She said, waving as she got into her car. Tyler drove out after her, leaving Caleb and Cydnei standing at her truck.

"So, after all this time, we are all in the same area." Cydnei said. Caleb nodded.

"Makes one wonder." They nodded. Again came the uncomfortable silence. "I will see you tonight." Cydnei nodded and watched Caleb get into his same old Mustang and drive away. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

**……. 825 pm …….**

Cydnei finished the pasta sauce she had made from the herbs in her garden. The doorbell rang and Keya went nuts, she had never heard the doorbell before. But her meek little bark was more adorable than anything else. Everyone filed in. Midnight sat on the stairs and just watched all the new faces coming in.

"Nice protection on this place." Reid said, kissing Cydnei on the cheek and headed into the kitchen. Everyone was introduced to the animals. Midnight just sat on the stairs, not sure if these people were to be trusted. Keya on the other hand was all over the attention she was getting. The first thing she did was grabbed her tug-of-war toy and started throwing it at the guys. The night was filled with laughter and stories of the past couple years. It was around 1130 before everyone realized that it was time to leave. It was not college anymore, everyone had to be to work in the morning. Caleb was the last to leave. Cydnei and Caleb sat in the living room, in front of the roaring fire, just looking at each other over the cups of tea.

"It's nice to see you again." Caleb said, breaking the silence. Cydnei smiled.

"Just when I got use to the thought of never seeing you again." Cydnei joked. Caleb smiled. He knew what she meant. She had been on his mind for a year after they ended things. He was just getting use to the thought of 'We had our fun'. But it was so much more than that. He loved her. He knew that, but as with most things. He feared rejection. If all she wanted was friendship, he could do that. Better friends than nothing at all.

"I should go." Caleb said, looking at his watch. Cydnei nodded. They stood up and walked to the door. Cydnei did something impulsive at the moment they were saying good night.

"See you at work." Cydnei said, kissing Caleb on the cheek. He smiled.

"See ya." He said, walking to his car. Cydnei watched as Caleb drove away. She shut her door and turned the alarm on and turned off her lights. Keya was so worn out, she could not make it up the stairs. Cydnei picked her up and carried her up to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Midnight was already curled up and sleeping. Keya went and curled up with Midnight and fell asleep. Cydnei smiled, she went into the Mater bathroom and went through the motions of getting ready for bed. 10 minutes later she was in bed and slipping into sleep.

**……. Three days later …….**

"We the jury find the defendant guilty." Read the foreman of the 12-man jury. The courtroom erupted with happiness. The family of the victim embraced each other and then turned to Cydnei.

"I am sorry we doubted you." Said the father. Cydnei nodded.

"I understand. After ADA Harlot disappeared, I am sure the last thing you wanted was a new attorney on the case. I am sorry for the hardships that you and your family had to endure for your daughter to get the justice she deserves." The mother embraced Cydnei over the railing.

"Congratulations kid." The DA said, shaking her hand. "Your first win with our office. I am impressed. I was not sure if you could pull it off in time." Cydnei smiled. She was use to being under estimated. It was part of her battle plan. When she arrived back at the office she was greeted with a big celebration.

"We celebrate every win, but it is bigger for the first win with the firm." Caleb whispered handed her a piece of cake. She smiled and blushed a little. In New York and win was a win and nothing more. It was not a celebration. It took about an hour for the members to wind down and go back to work. Caleb and Cydnei were in their offices. He had a trail tomorrow, so he was finishing his final prep. Cydnei was putting her first closed case file in the drawer for closed cases. She had boxes of her closed cases from New York at home in the attic. The DA entered the room and broke the silence.

"Caleb, Cydnei. I have a case for you two." Cydnei and Caleb looked up. A joint case normally meant a big case. "We think there is a Serial in the area." That statement made Cydnei's jaw dropped. She had tried with only two Serials before in New York. They were bad news.

"How do they know it is a Serial?" Caleb asked. He had never dealt with one before. Sure, they had worked scenarios in Law school but never the real thing.

"So far, 5 girls from Boston College went missing. Two of the girls bodies where found in the Reservoir, weight down. Here are the autopsy photos." Cydnei took the file and flipped it open Caleb joined her. He could barely look, it was gruesome. Cydnei didn't even seem to flinch. She paused on one photo, frowning she looked up at the DA.

"You said 5 girls have been reported missing?" She handed the file to Caleb, who closed it and put it on her desk. The DA nodded. Cydnei went to her computer and pulled up the Nation Crime Information Center (NCIC) database. She entered the elements of the crime and hit search.

"Cydnei, please don't keep me in the dark here." The DA said.

"This picture, sir, looked familiar." She pulled out one of the Crime Scene photos. "In a Psychology class of mine, we looked at Serial Killers in history. We spent a fair amount of time on Jack The Ripper." She paused, showing them the photos. "This photo looks exactly like one of the Ripper victims." That was the worst thing Cydnei could have said.

"A Ripper Copycat?" The DA asked.

"A pretty damn good one." Cydnei said. "I have seen the cheap imitations but this.." she motioned to the photo. "This is exact, down to the details. But the water is new."

"What kind of Psychology class did you take?" The DA asked.

"Psychology of Serial Killers." She answered simply, looking at the photos. "I think I still have my text book with the pictures. I will take this stuff home tonight and compare." Caleb made a face. A murder this gruesome was not something he was use to.

"After court tomorrow, Caleb I want you working with Cydnei on this." The DA moved to go out the door. "As far as I am concerned, this is your only case." Cydnei nodded, going back to her computer. The door to their office slammed shut.

"Cyd?" Caleb's voice was soft. She looked up at him. "How many Serial cases have you worked?"

"Worked?" she asked, he nodded. "I have been a part of six cases. Two of which I was the trial attorney." She said, looking aback at her computer. She was not really in the mood to talk about those trials. She was under a protective detail, 24/7. It was not a fun way to live ones life. The last case, someone had gotten a gun into the courtroom and she had been grazed by a bullet. The scar could be seen on her upper thigh a few inches below her hip bone. The only people who knew it was there were the trauma nurses and doctors and her. The gunman had been killed by a US Marshal. About three months after she had been attacked in open court by a member of the gang the defendant was a part of. That had been her tearing point. She had been trained in all manors of self-defense. Not to mention her abilities warned her ahead of time. She had gotten a black eye and a cut in her eyebrow, which had turned to a scar. She had put her transfer request in, it had taken two weeks for it to go through and two more for it to be approved.

"Cyd? Cyd are you okay?" Caleb's voice brought her back into the present. She had been unconsciously rubbing the bullet wound. "You dazed out for a minute." She nodded.

"Sorry. After the case tomorrow, would you like to come over and we'll get started on this." She waved the Serial folder. Caleb nodded, right now, he had to focus on his current trial.


	2. Section B

**Section B**

Caleb rang the doorbell. He could hear the ring echoing through her house. He heard Keya start barking like a maniac. Her bark was beginning to mature, but it was still squeaky. Caleb stepped back as Cydnei opened her door. She was not dressed in her normal business attire; she was in a Harvard hoddie, a pair of sweat pants and bare feet. Caleb laughed; he had brought a duffel bag with similar attire.

"I have everything set up in the dinning room, come on." She motioned. Caleb followed her. All the information they would need was spread out over the huge 12-person table.

"Do you have a bathroom? I … uh.." He held up the duffel bag. Cydnei smiled and pointed in the direction of the main bathroom.

"Over there, to the left." Cydnei pointed, Caleb nodded. She watched as he walked away. That suite really made him looked good. Judging by how his clothes sat on him, he had put on at least 20 pounds of pure muscle. Cydnei felt a shiver raked her skin. She remembered all too well the steamy first encounter, well at least their first time. Cydnei bit her lip as the memories flushed over her. She was brought back into the present as the teakettle started to whistle.

_Good thing_, she thought. She could not afford to be distracted. Serial cases where the worst, not to mention the most dangerous. She had just finished pouring two cups of tea when she heard one of the floor boards squeak. She turned fast and saw Caleb walking in. He was in 'Harvard Swim' sweats and a white tank top. Yep, definitely put on more muscle. She smiled. "Home made tea?" she offered him a cup.

"It seems you took your herbology side seriously." Caleb said, nodding as he accepted the cup of tea.

"The study of herbs is a major part of the Craft, herbs are used in every part of it from spells to potions to something as simple as tea." Cydnei explained, walking back into the dinning room. "We have a lot of work to do." She motioned to the paper work.

"Are you always this involved with your work?" Caleb asked, sipping the tea.

"Yes." She said simply.

"Why?" he asked, setting his cup down on a smaller table to the left of the doorway.

"It keeps me busy." She stated, matter-a-factly.

"Why do you want to stay busy?" Caleb asked. Cydnei stopped, she really didn't have the answer for his question.

"I am not sure." Cydnei answered. She traced her middle finger around the rim of her teacup. She turned her attention back to the pictures and her textbook. "Caleb, not that I don't like the fact that you are taking an interest in my life after graduation. But I really want to catch this guy. Each Serial has a pattern, a Modus Operandi. Each one leaves their mark is some way. I just need to find it." Caleb paused. The pictures were still getting to him. He had seen some horrible things in his days. Horrible things done by dark forces and demons. He had never seen something this horrible done by a living breathing human being. "Caleb?" her voice was refreshing.

"Hum?" he asked, focusing on her completely. It had been along time since he had seen her in this kind of dim light. The last time he saw her in this light was the night after graduation. The night they said goodbye. He had never seen so much pain in her face before, her eyes still sparkled with the same intense light that had captured him from day one. But there was something else there now, suffering. She went through something, something that left a mark on her.

"You alright? You look a little pale." She placed her hand on his forehead.

"I am not use to seeing such evil done by humans." Caleb said, looking at Cydnei. A soft caring smile spread across her lips.

"It is something you will never get use to." She cooed. "I never did." With that Cydnei did another thing that was impulsive. She gently ran her finger over Caleb's lips. Softer than she remembered. Caleb took her around the waist and pushed their lips together. It was soft and gentle at first, then it turned into a need. A need for each other and the comfort of the others embrace. There was a sudden sound that pulled them apart. The sound was a slam, like a door. "Damn it." She cursed. "I have been trying to get rid of this ghost for hours."

"Ghost?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, I think he followed me home." Some of the pictures started rearranging themselves. Cydnei watched from Caleb's arms as the pictures fell into a strange order.

"What the f---?" Caleb started.

"No…" was the only word that escaped Cydnei's lips. The pictures arranged a chilling message. _Lets play._ "Shit." Cydnei grabbed her phone. "This is ADA Gauge. I need all the files from all the cases matching the Serial I am working on…. NO I DON'T CARE WHAT TIME IT IS. IF THEY HAVE A PROBLEM WITH GIVE THEM MY NUMBER!!" Cydnei closed her phone. Caleb's arms were still tightly around her.

"Cyd?" Caleb asked. Cydnei gripped him tighter.

"It can't be." She said. "It can't be."

"What?" Caleb asked, turning her to face him.

"He's back." The terror in Cydnei's eyes was unmistakable. "Chase is back."

**…………………**

"Are you sure?" Caleb asked. He and Cydnei had called everyone and had them head over. Everyone looked at Cydnei.

"I'm sure." She motioned to the pictures. "Jacob would not have shown me if it were not important."

"Jacob?" Kate asked.

"My friendly neighborhood ghost." Cydnei explained.

"We won't be sure until we get the pictures from the other crimes." Caleb said.

"When will you get the other files?" Kate asked, gripping Pogue's hand tightly.

"Tomorrow morning when I get to work. If I don't have the files by then, heads at the office will roll." Cydnei said. Probably not the most appropriate of phrases to use at the time.

"How is he doing it?" Kate asked. She seemed to be the only one able to voice her concerns.

"Doing what?" Caleb asked, rubbing his hand slowly up and down Cydnei's back.

"How is he coping the Ripper murders?" Kate clarified. Everyone looked to Cydnei for the answer. She took a deep breath.

"Have you ever read a story or seen a movie that was based in fact and knew the ending before the first 15 minutes?" Everyone looked around at the other and then nodded uncomfortably. "That is your connection to the past lives that your soul has lived. It is the common belief of many religions that there is a cycle of Death, Rebirth, and Life. Until you achieve some ultimate goal or purpose, your soul is doomed to repeat the cycle. In each life that you live, you develop a personality that is unique to that life alone. But when you are reborn into another life, you retain some of the knowledge from the life before it. The knowledge itself is locked away, deep in the unconscious mind. Accessing it takes years of learning and deep meditation. But once you access it, it is like the universe has revealed its secrets to you. The only people who have ever been known to reach this level of enlightenment are the Monks. And they are the only ones who are known to be able to deal with the consequences. Once you open the door it can't be shut. One must be able to tell the different between the past lives and the present life. If one was not able to do so, a past life could have influence over the present one." Cydnei explained.

"So this is not a copy cat?" Reid asked. Cydnei shook her head.

"No. I believe it is Jack the Ripper, acting through another. Chase, maybe. Or maybe he has learned how to channel a past life. There are only a few possibilities. I won't know for sure until I get the other files." Cydnei said.

"We didn't want to freak anyone out, but we thought everyone deserved to be warned." Caleb said. They all nodded in thanks.

"I am glad you called. We needed to know that he was back and we happen to be the targets." Reid said. He had matured a lot since school. Cydnei guessed that he experienced a few things that made him grow up. Silence again engulfed the room. No one could say anything and no one could move. All eyes were glued to the words _Lets Play._ It was Keya who came crashing through the kitchen, hot on the heels of Midnight that made everyone realize that it was time to go. Caleb and Cydnei saw everyone out and watched as their taillights disappeared down the hill. Cydnei wrapped herself in a tight embrace. She was suddenly very cold, she knew long ago this day would come. Caleb closed the door quietly and turned to find Cydnei wrapped up in herself, staring blankly at the wood floor.

"We'll be alright." Caleb said. Cydnei turned her eyes on him. Emotions flooded through her eyes. Caleb could only pin point a few. Anger, sadness, hurt, fear, confusion. He felt the same things, big on the fear. "Cyd?" Cydnei was able to make her eyes focus on Caleb. "What do you want to do?" Loaded question. She fought the urge to jump his bones right there.

"I will see you at the office tomorrow." She walked over to him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He smiled and wrapped her in a hug.

"Sleep tight." He whispered in her ear and planted a kiss on her forehead. She squeezed him tight. They stood there for a moment. Caleb gave her a final squeeze before heading out the door. Cydnei went through her normal ritual of preparing for bed. Not that she was actually going to get sleep.

**……. The next morning …….**

Caleb was already in the office with two cups of hot Chai. Cydnei walked in a placed her stuff on her desk. Caleb held out one of the cups for her. She took it and took a sip.

"Lord that is good!" she half sighed.

"Morning to you too." He laughed. Cydnei turned around to find a box of files on her desk.

"Shit." She said. "Are those all the files?" Caleb nodded, taking a swig of his Chai. Cydnei let out a groan that made Caleb twitch in all the right ways.

"Looks like we got our work cut out for us." He said, she spun around on him

"Not funny." She smirked.

**……. 8 pm ……. **

Cydnei looked around their office, files were scattered all over the place, sticky notes with clues written all over them, take out boxes lay empty in the trash can. Cydnei ran her hands threw her hair and let out a deep breath. Caleb was massaging her right foot as they talked.

"Okay, so. Let's go over what we've got." Cydnei said. Caleb nodded.

"Our Serial has hit all the Continental US, in each state 5 to 7 people went missing. But only two turned up dead." Caleb said.

"Each message on the victims said 'Lets Play'. Why only two victims?" Cydnei wondered.

"What do you know about these people?" Caleb asked, moving to Cydnei's other foot.

"Each one disappeared shortly after their 21st birthday." Cydnei paused, double-checking all the dates. Her face paled as the connection was finally made. "Caleb, their Protectors." Caleb stopped massaging.

"What?" Caleb asked, starting to make the connection.

"Chase was killing the ones who would not join him. The ones he could not convert." Cydnei said.

"Chase is building his army." They said in unison.


	3. Section C

**Section C **

Sleep didn't come for Cydnei or Caleb that night. They stayed up all night, looking threw their books, their Magickal books. There was nothing in there that could help them. Never before had the Covenant come up against such a powerful being. Chase had tortured people to make them will him their powers if they would not convert. But by the coroner's reports, the people had been alive when they were dumped into the bodies of water. The official cause of death was not exsanguination, it was asphyxiation. Something was missing. If these people had willed Chase their powers, they should have been dead before being dumped. Unless, for a protector, willing ones power does not kill them. Being able to wield The Power is only half of who a Protector is. Chase must have figured that out, that is why he was killing them. Then there was one more piece to the puzzle that didn't fit. The disappearance of ADA Christa Harlot. Born July 4, 1986. She was adopted by the Harlot family on July 31, 1986. Cydnei had made the decision to go to ADA Harlot's house, which was conventionally located in the Chestnut Hill gated community, tomorrow and see what she could find. It was about 3 am when the sleep depravation finally got to Caleb and Cydnei. They fell asleep on the couch together. Jacob covered them with one of the blankets that had been lying across the back of the couch.

**……. 7 am ……. **

Cydnei felt warm, all over but mostly at her feet. Like the sun was creeping over her body. The last thing she remembered was talking to Caleb about going over to ADA Harlot's house after checking in at the office. Cydnei slowly became aware of arms around her waist, holding her gently. She heard the sound of someone's heartbeat underneath her ear. She slowly opened her eyes to find a peacefully sleeping Caleb. Cydnei smiled to herself, she had forgotten what it was like to wake up in his arms. She snuggled closer to him, his arms instinctively wrapping tighter around her. Cydnei looked at the hanging clock. 7:00. Two hours until they had to be at work. Cydnei got up, careful not to wake Caleb. She walked up the stairs to take a shower. Her shower was quick. She got dressed for work. She walked back down the stairs to find Caleb cooking breakfast. His hair was wet and he was shirtless. He must have gotten in the guest shower after she went upstairs. Cydnei packed up all their files and went to sit down at the table. Caleb walked over with a plate of eggs, bacon, and a stake of buttermilk pancakes.

"Oh! I forgot you cooked!" Cydnei said as he sat down next to her. Caleb flashed her his million-dollar smile. They ate in silence. It was 8:15 before they were ready to go to work. Cydeni had the feeling that they would be spend a lot of time together so they drove together. They arrived at 8:45 and checked in with the DA.

"So, where are we on this case?" The DA asked.

"This Serial has hit all of the Continental US states, 5 or 7 go missing, only two turn up dead." Caleb said, handing the DA the typed up version of their mass of notes.

"There are no leads at the moment, not even the FBI knows what to think. They can't lock down a workable profile on this Serial. He or she is all over the map." Cydnei said. The DA nodded.

"Alright," The DA looked at them. "Where are you going?"

"ADA Harlot's house. Her disappearance matched the criteria of the search that I put out." Cydnei explained. The DA nodded a worried look on his face.

"Do you think that she could have been taken?" The DA asked. Cydnei shrugged.

"We're not sure." Caleb said.

"Alright. I want one of you to stay here, incase we are contacted." Cydnei looked at Caleb.

"We'll make the choice and let you know." Cydnei said. The DA nodded. Cydnei and Caleb walked into their office.

"Cydnei, I don't want you going alone." Caleb said, closing their door.

"Caleb, we don't have a choice." Cydnei said. "I am the only one of us who use without aging. If Chase is there, I stand a better chance of surviving." Caleb nodded, tossing Cydnei his car keys. Cydnei walked out and told the DA she was going to ADA Harlot's house. Cydnei drove to ADA Harlot's house with the top down. The wind whipping her hair around gave her time to think. Harlot was important. She just couldn't figure out how. She arrived at the house. It seemed dark, like no one had been there in years. Cydnei parked the car and walked up to the front door. Cydnei's eyes went yellow as she used her powers to unlock the front door and turn off the alarm that was curiously armed. Why would someone need an alarm if they were missing? Cydnei closed the door quietly. Her heels clicking on the hard wood echoed through the house. Cydnei started up the stairs, heading to Harlot's bedroom. She walked in a came face to face with a dark haired, wild-eyed women holding a bat. Cydnei sighed and blew the bat up. The women recoiled and seemed to calm down.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"Christa Harlot, I presume." Cydnei said. The women nodded. "Why would you fake your own disappearance?" Christa sighed.

"It is s long story." She said. Cydnei crossed her arms.

"Give me the readers digest version." Cydnei ordered. Christa nodded.

"Chase is my brother." She said. Cydnei's jaw dropped. "My twin brother."

"That was not what I expected." Cydnei sat down roughly.

**A/N** Okay, I know this is short. But I am working on the next chapter at the moment, it should be a lot longer than this one. R&R please!! Let me know how I am doing!


	4. Section D

**Section D**

Cydnei and Christa sat across from each other. Staring each other down.

"How did you know about Chase?" Cydnei asked.

"When I was 18, I felt him ascend. It was like nothing I had ever felt, I knew there was more to me than what people could see. So I started doing research. At first nothing turned up." Christa said. Cydnei nodded, waiting for Christa to go on. "Then I started to use some … untraditional methods. Methods that my grandmother had taught me. I found out who I was, what I was." Cydnei understood. It was not easy being different. It was even harder to know that the weight of the world could be sitting firmly on your shoulders. "I looked for Chase. When I found him, it was shortly after his fight with Caleb. He was wounded badly." Cydnei watched the emotions that danced across her face. "With my natural abilities, I healed him. It took months for him to return to full power. We had time. Time enough for me to realize what I had done. What I had unleashed on the world. He was crazy. I could see it in his eyes, he was mad with rage. It was his whole life. His life's mission. Rule over all normal people and destroy those that oppose him." Christa explained. Cydnei nodded, she had seen the rage in Chase's eyes years ago. It was something she would never forget.

"So, why disappear?" Cydnei asked.

"I felt him. He was close." Christa said. "I thought he was coming for me. So I decided…"

"It would be best to disappear." Cydnei finished. Christa nodded, Cydnei did understand after all. "Alright. You need to come with me." Cydnei stood up. Christa felt panic rising in her body.

"No, no." Christa stood up. "I can't leave this house. It is protected, cloaked if you will." Cydnei looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Cydnei asked.

"Chase is looking for me. I can feel him sensing for me. If I leave this house, he will find me." She explained. The fear in her eyes was something Cydnei had never seen.

"You'll have to face him sometime." Cydnei said, leaving the house. She had just found the key to Chase's demise or at least his defeat. Or she could mean the downfall of all Paladins.

**……. At the office …….**

Cydnei walked into the office and dropped her stuff roughly on the floor. Caleb launched himself out of his seat.

"What? I was not asleep." He said, running his hands through his hair. Cydnei smiled.

"Right," Cydnei said. She sat down at her desk and turned on her computer.

"What did you find at ADA Harlot's house?" Caleb asked, walking over to Cydnei's desk.

"Not what you're expecting." Cydnei said, looking at the screen. "How well did you know Christa?" Cydnei asked. Caleb shrugged.

"She was very quite and to herself. She worked where you are now." Caleb sat down on the edge of the desk. "We worked in the same office for 6 months and I never really knew her." He explained. "So, what did you find?" Caleb asked again, wanting to chance the topic.

"I found Chase's twin." Caleb fell off the side of the desk that he had been sitting on. The sound of his ass hitting the floor caused Cydnei to look toward him. "What are you doing down there?" she asked. Caleb stood up quickly.

"You found who?" Caleb asked, trying to gracefully to recover from his earlier fall.

"Christa Harlot is Chase's twin sister." Cydnei whispered. Caleb almost fell over again. "You know, maybe you should sit down before you fall over again."

"Very funny." Caleb said, sitting down at his desk. "What do we do now?" Cydnei shrugged.

"_WE_ can't do anything. Christa has to come into the knowledge all on her own. _SHE_ has to be willing to do something. You know the rules as well as I do." Cydnei said, not looking up from the other files.

"God help the police if they ever find him. They won't know what to do with him." Caleb said rubbing his face in frustration.

"I don't think they will find him, Caleb. He wants to be found by us." Her phone rang, causing both of them to jump. She picked up the phone and hit the flashing button. "Gauge." She said into the receiver.

"Miss. Gauge? There are two Federal Agents here to see you and Mr. Danvers." Said the receptionist. Cydnei frowned. Feds coming to a DA's office was not a good thing. That meant they were going to take over the case.

"Send them in." She hung up the phone. "Two Federal Agents." Right on cue, two men dressed in the typical FBI agent suite walked in.

"Miss. Gauge. Mr. Danvers." They nodded to each of us. Showing their badges.

"What can we do for you?" Cydnei asked, motioning to the chairs in the room. The Agents declined with a unison wave of their hands and continued to stand.

"We understand that you and Mr. Danvers have been put on the Serial Murder case?" Cydnei nodded. "We are here to lend a hand." Caleb and Cydnei were in shock. It was rare for the Feds not to take over a multi-state case, let alone offer their assistance. "We have been lead to believe that the two of you, on your own are the best. Together you should be an unstoppable team. The director has decided that, rather than yanking the case from you, we should provide you with any help necessary in order to make this case presentable." Cydnei nodded.

"I want access to your profile. Maybe I can chance it to fit a little better." The agents looked at each other. "I may only have a Bachelors in Psychology, but it is in Forensic Psychology. I was an ADA in New York for a year and a half. I have seen my share of terrible things and I have been in my share of mortal danger. I have worked with Profilers before and taken profiling classes." The agents nodded.

"Alright. We will put you in touch with our Analysis unit." Said one of them.

"If you need anything, please call one of us." They each handed one of their cards to Cydnei and Caleb. Agent Donavan and Agent Millie. Interesting. Cydnei made a mental note to look through their files. They shook hands and the Agents left the room.

"Odd." Cydnei said. Caleb was still stuck on what she had said before, her fair share of mortal danger. He did not like the thought of her in any danger what so ever. She would not talk about what it was like for her in New York and Caleb really wanted to know. He wanted her to confide in him. To trust him with her traumas.

"What?" Caleb asked, focusing on the present. He would talk with her after work.

"It is just odd. The Federal Government does not let Local ADA's handle these kinds of cases. They have their own set of Attorney's who are practiced in multi-state killers. They should have taken the case from us." Cydnei explained. Caleb nodded. He had not dealt with the Feds before, so he trusted her logic. "It is just odd, that's all." She finished, putting the cards in the cardholder on the corner of her desk. They went back to work, organizing the files in order of dates. Chase started in Oregon and moved down the West Coast. Then he started moving East, hitting each state one by one. Chase would spend around three months in each state. That is 576 weeks. He must have been planning this since his lost to Caleb. But there was not record of him even existing since Spenser Academy. He did not graduate nor were his records transferred. So what name had he been operating under for the past 7 years? Cydnei figured that he had an Alias, but figuring out what it was? That was a different story. Cydnei made a note to talk to Jacob, maybe he could point her in the right direction. See Ghost or Spirits who have been around for a long time, like Jacob, they live by certain rules. Like a Paladin has to operate by rules. Jacob was not allowed to reveal anything one was not ready to hear. He could simply point them in the right direction in order for them to be ready or to discover it for themselves.

"What is the plan for tonight?" Caleb asked from his desk, not really looking at her.

"I didn't make plans." She said, looking terribly confused. Caleb looked up and smiled.

"Good." He said, Cydnei cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. "I was talking with Tyler while you were gone. We decided that a big get together with dinner and a movie was in order." Cydnei looked at Caleb, dinner and a movie with the whole group? Isn't that like a walking target?

"Alright." She said. Cydnei could see it in Caleb's eyes, there was no arguing with him on this. They had been all work for days on this gruesome case. A break would be the healthy thing to do. "Okay, I will go." Caleb smiled broadly. He dialed Tyler's office number and confirmed.

"When you get off work, get ready. We are going to a nice restaurant first and then out to a movie We are meeting at my house around 730." Caleb scribbled down directions to his house, crumpling them into a ball, he threw them at Cydnei. She just laughed as she caught them with one hand.

**……. 720 pm …….**

Cydnei put her truck in park. She looked up at the huge L.J. Fitzgerald style house. It seemed like all the house where built during the Victorian era. She walked up to the house, noting the two other cars. Tyler and Reid where already here. She rang to doorbell and heard a deep bark from the backyard. Caleb opened the door, he was still in his stocking feet and his tie was not tied at the moment. He welcomed her in. Her open toed heels clicked on the hard wood as she entered. The Foyer was huge with a Cathedral ceiling. The deep bark belonged to the monstrous dog that came bounding at Cydnei. She froze as the pure white German Shepherd/Wolf mix came at her.

"Alger!!" Caleb scolded "Be nice!" The giant dog sniffed Cydnei's hand and licked it. His tail began to wag wildly. "He really is harmless." Caleb said, pushing playfully at the dog.

"Alger?" She looked at Caleb.

"It is Old German for Noble Warrior." He said, showing her into the living room. "Tyler and Reid are already here with their dates." Cydnei raised an eyebrow. Group dating was never really her thing. She walked in and was greeted with hugs from the guys and a glare from the women Tyler was with. That was why she did not do group dates with her friends, especially with the guys. For the most part, the girls were petty and jealous. The woman Reid was with just seemed happy to be there. She had a huge smile on her face and she was more that pleased to meet Cydnei. The guys sat back down with their dates and Cydnei walked with Caleb up to his room.

"A group date?" Cydnei asked, sitting down on the edge of Caleb's bed.

"Tyler said things were getting serious with his current girlfriend and being around all of us is the ultimate test to see if she could become more than a girlfriend." Caleb shouted from his closet.

"Does he do that with all his girlfriends?" Cydnei inquired.

"Yep." Caleb walked out of the closet. Struggling with the tie. "You'd think after spending all that time in a school uniform I would have gotten the hang of this by now." He sighed and looked at Cydnei with pleading eyes. She smiled and laid her jacket down, along with her purse, which as usual was more like a traveling first aid kit. She took the two ends of the tie and tied it for him. Caleb watched, she handled the tie as if it was fragile. He noticed that she did that with almost all of the things she came in contact with. She treated them like the slightest variance would destroy them. She reached up and buttoned the last button and adjusted the tie.

"Easy as pie." She said, winking at him. Her hand resting over his heart.

"Why do you do that?" he asked, his voice just above a whisper.

"Do what?" she asked, equally as quite.

"Treat everything like it is made of porcelain?" he asked. Cydnei took a few moment to consider the question.

"Because in New York, every victim I dealt with was fragile. I guess it just became a habit to be gentle until force was necessary." She explained. Caleb gently touched the scar that was well hidden by her eyebrow. The doorbell rang and Alger went nuts. Caleb rushed down the stairs to calm him and open the door for Pogue and Kate. Cydeni grabbed her stuff and walked down the stairs. She walked over to Kate and Pogue, hugging each of them. Next to Caleb, she was closest with the two of them. Kate was beaming, something was going on. "Kate?" Cydnei asked. "Is there something going on?" Kate's smile got even wider than Cydnei thought possible. It was then that Cydnei noticed Kate holding her lower abdomen. Cydnei's eyes went wide and she hugged Kate again. "Congratulations!!!" She shouted, reaching out and taking Pogue's hand. Everyone else looked terribly confused.

"Kate is pregnant." Pogue said. The room exploded in excitement. Once everyone had gotten out his or her congratulations and well wishes, they all headed out. Cydnei offered to drive, knowing that Caleb would say no. He was not a very good passenger. He held the car door open for Cydnei and closed it softly after she was comfortably in the seat. She buckled herself in as Caleb started the car. They drove in a caravan into town to a little café on the outskirts. The dinner was a wonderful Italian three-course meal. They laughed and talked. Once Tyler's girlfriend realized that Caleb and Cydnei were interested in each other and Cydnei was not going to be competition, she warmed up. The movie was a thriller of some kind. They were a sight to be seen, everyone in casual evening attire walking into a small theater. The theater was surprisingly empty for a Friday night. Cydnei had been so involved with the Serial case that she had lost total track of time. They took up the back row, sitting in as pairs with a few seats between each pair. Caleb put his arm around Cydnei's shoulders and Cydnei leaned in and rested her head on Caleb's shoulder. A full stomach, the warmth of another wrapped around her and the darkness of the theater was a dangerous combination. The movie started and had all of their attention at once, Cydnei had buried her face in Caleb's chest at one point in time. By the end of the movie, the women were in a similar position. They had curled their legs to their chests, the guys arm arms around them in a comforting embrace. It was an entertaining sight. After the movie was over the group went back to Caleb's house. Kara, Tyler's girlfriend and Kiki, Reid's date went to the bathroom right away. It was more of a mad dash than a graceful exit. The six of them were left alone for enough time for a concern to be silently passed between them. Now that Kate and Pogue were with child, Chase was that much more dangerous. If he really was after the whole group, he would target the one that would get everyone riled up. Kate held her lower abdomen, like she was guarding their child.

"We'll take care of him." Caleb said, taking Kate into a hug. He looked at Pogue. The packed was made with unspoken words between the two. The guys always felt like it was their responsibility to protect the people they loved. It was what drove Caleb to face Chase in the first place, which sparked this War. After Reid and Tyler's dates returned they left. Once everyone was gone Caleb offered Cydnei a glass of wine or a beer. Caleb started a fire in the large fireplace in the living room. Cydnei sat down on the couch and just watched. It must have been a guy thing. Starting a fire was something a guy wanted to do alone. Never offer help. Once the fire was roaring, Caleb joined Cydnei on the couch, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him and rested her head against his chest. They just watched the flames dancing across the logs. Caleb was unconsciously drawing circles on Cydnei's shoulder. Cydnei suddenly sat up, startling Caleb. She set her half-empty glass of wine on the coaster. She turned to Caleb.

"How can we expect to win this War?" She asked. Caleb looked at her, very confused. "He has an army, Caleb. He has at least 240 people behind him. How can the five of us expect to stop him?" Cydnei was panicking and Caleb did the only thing he knew would shut her mind up. He took the sides of her face and gently kissed her. He pulled back a little and looked into her eyes. A mass of emotions was there. Fear, confusion and Caleb dare not name the last one. That could make this fight that had to be fought that much harder. Cydnei sat there, dazed for a moment. Cydnei attacked Caleb's lips, she needed him. She wanted him with all her being. Cydnei moved so that she was sitting on his lap. She made quick work of the tie that she had tied. Caleb Picked her up and carried her up to his room. He gently laid her down on his bed. He pulled back, breathless.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. Cydnei smiled and captured his mouth again in hers and began unbuttoning his shirt. That was the answer he was hoping for.


	5. Section E

**Section E **

Cydnei woke up feeling very warm and very safe. Caleb's arm wrapped around her, their naked forms fitting together perfectly. Saturday. The day for sleeping in. Cydnei sighed and snuggled closer to Caleb. He stirred and groan.

"You are trying to kill me women." He laughed. Cydnei smiled and kissed his chest. "No, no. I am too tired. It is Saturday, at …" he paused and turned his head to the clock. "1030 in the morning. We are staying in bed." Caleb said. Cydnei smiled as his arms brought her even close to him. Luckily for them, Cydnei had a dog door installed for Keya and she had filled their food before she left last night. Cydnei fell back asleep in Caleb's arms without a problem.

_Cydnei found herself in unfamiliar surroundings. She was in a place she did not belong and she was completely unprepared. A mist rolled in around her. She stood completely still. There was no telling what kind of threat lye in that mist. Suddenly Chase appeared before her. Cydnei resisted the urge to scream out. He had not changed. His face was still caught in the angry, insane look he had always had. But his hair was beginning to turn gray around his temples. The Power was aging him. _

"_Hello Cydnei. It had been a long time." Chase said, his voice still as smooth and seductive as ever. _

"_It has indeed." Cydnei answered. _

"_How are you?" Chase asked, walking around her. "You look well." He said as a feral smile spread across his lips. That smile sent shivers down her back, like the icy finger of Death drawing a line down her spine. _

"_What do you want Chase?" she asked, refuse to show him any sort of weakness. The smile disappeared. _

"_What? I can't contact an old friend without you assuming that I need something?" Cydnei raised an eyebrow. _

"_I know that you are building an army Chase. I put it together." Cydnei said. _

"_I know." He lowered his head and the feral smile returned. "I have been watching you." That statement made she stomach seize. "I have followed your career and watched everything. You have turned out to be such a ….. Paladin." The last words leaked from his mouth like poison for the fang of a snake. "I am here to make you an offer. When the time comes and our War starts, you have a choice. You know that Caleb and the others will be involved. But you also know that they will be dead before the battle begins. You have seen it in your pretty little hard." Chase touched her temples. She refused to flinch as the vision passed through her mind's eye again. "Will me you abilities and I will spare them." Cydnei could not control her reaction to that offer. Her eyes went wide. "That's right, Cyd. I know more about you than you know. More than you know about yourself. Will me your abilities and the Covenant, Kate and her new baby included, will be spared. Don't and they are fair game." Chase gently kissed her forehead._

Cydnei launched herself out of Caleb's arms and bed. She landed with a loud thump on the floor. Caleb shot up and rushed to her side. Cydnei was trembling uncontrollably.

"Cyd?" Caleb asked reaching for her. He laid his hand on her shoulder. Cydnei turned to him, the clouds of sleep still leaving her eyes. "Are you alright?" Cydnei leaned into him.

"Just a nightmare." She lied. "Nothing more." She lied again. Caleb ran his hand through her hair.

"Come back to bed." He pulled her up and they laid back down. Cydnei laid there in Caleb's arms, Chase's words echoing in her head. It was true she had seen each of the Covenant die in a vision she had shortly after meeting Christa. Cydnei had not told anyone about it and she had tried so hard not to get involved with Caleb again. But her heart knew the truth. Cydnei loved him. Period. Even if they had not gotten involved again, he was still her weakness. Chase knew that and that was dangerous knowledge for him to have. And he knew about Kate's pregnancy, again more dangerous information for him to have. Cydnei just lay there in Caleb's arms, holding him as close to her as she could get him. It was about an hour later when Caleb's sleep was unable to return to him that he decided it was time to talk.

"No Caleb." Cydnei said before Caleb could even open his mouth. He had forgotten she had telepathic tendencies. "I don't want to talk about it. It was just a nightmare." Caleb sat up and looked at her.

"You mean like the ones you had in law school? The nightmares that would wake you out of a dead sleep and leave the entire room trembling?" Cydnei looked away. She remembered those, her Psychology Professor called them Nocturnal Panics. Appropriate name.

"Yes, like those." Cydnei answered simply. Caleb sighed and ran his hand down her arm.

"What will it take for you to trust me?" He asked, truly hurt. Cydnei turned to him, surprised.

"I do trust you." Cydnei said. Caleb shook his head.

"Not completely. You are holding back and I don't understand why." He rested his head in his left hand while hie right hand was drawing little circles on Cydnei's exposed skin. She sighed and had a silent debate with herself.

"I'm scared." She finally said. Caleb just waited for her to continue. "I'm scared that if I let go, let go completely and feel how I feel for you that I will loose you in the worst way. I'm scared to feel what I know in my heart I feel, Caleb. I am scared because I know that I could not live if my heart was broken. I am scared to admit what I feel because that makes it real." Cydnei was up and in her bra and underwear, pacing back and forth. "We don't stand a chance against Chase. He is so much stronger now and he has an army that fears him. They will do anything to stay alive. I can feel it, I have seen it." Caleb was standing up now, pulling his boxers on. He had asked for her to confide in him and he was getting what he wanted. Shouldn't he feel happier?

"Cyd?" Caleb tried to reach out for her but it seemed that she was in her own world now. She just kept pacing.

"The most dangerous fighter is the one with nothing to loose. Chase has only on mission now, destroy all things good in this world. Paladin's, the Covenant, the families, love." Caleb was finally able to get his hands on her. He pulled her into a hug. "I have to pretend Caleb. I have to pretend that we stand a chance. I have to pretend that you are not in mortal danger. I have to pretend that you love me back." Cydnei pushed away and covered her mouth in shock and surprise. It just slipped out. She didn't mean for it to happen but when she started ranting she could not control what came out. Caleb stood there in shock for moment. Did she say 'love me back'? Did she really use that word? Love. Caleb's heart beat wildly as he reach out for her. She stood there, looking at him wide-eyed with the hands clasps tightly over her, no doubt, wide open mouth.

"Cyd, come here." Caleb motioned with his hand to her. She shook her head.

"No…. I ….. I …. I can't." her voice was barely above a whisper. A single tear rolled down her cheek. So much for the 'if I don't say it out loud, it can't be real' theory. "I'm sorry. I have to go." Cydnei rushed around gathering all of her stuff. Caleb watched as she rushed past him, wearing on of his button up shirts. He was not sure what he should do. He heard her stumbling with her shoes before he decided that he could not let her leave like this. He could not survive in this Limbo anymore. She was heading out the door when he caught her by the arm. He pulled her back in and pushed her against the door, closing it in the process. He took her face in his hands and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears that had fallen. He gently kissed her, that kind of a kiss that could make her go weak in the knees. If Caleb had not pinned to the door, she would have collapsed. He pulled back and watched her. Her eyes were still closed, two more tears falling down her cheeks. She swallowed hard and sighed.

"I do." He whispered, his lips hovering just inches above hers. Her eyes shot open.

"What?" her voice was meek and small.

"I do love you back." He whispered. "I always have." Cydnei let out a small whimper as his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her into a hug. Her body trembled in his arms, he just held her as she cried. "Stay with me." Caleb whispered. Cydnei had gained control of herself. She wiped under her eyes, hoping that the remainder of her make-up had not run, which would make her look like Marilyn Mansion.

"One condition." She said Caleb nodded. "You cook breakfast." Caleb laughed and led her into the kitchen.

**……. Saturday night ……. **

Cydnei unlocked her door. She and Caleb had a good talk. They decided that they would take things slow. Well, as slow as possible with their history. She saw that she had a message. She dropped everything and called for Keya and Midnight. Keya came tearing down the stairs, very excited to see her mommy. Midnight, being the man of the house, came sauntering down the stairs. Keya immediately got her toys, one at a time, and tossed them at Cydnei, who in turn would toss them so where else. Sending Keya tearing off through the house in search of the toy. She hit the message button and turned the volume up.

"Hey Cyd, its Kate. Just wanted to come over and chat. Call me." Cydnei grabbed the phone and dialed Kate and Pogue's house. It rang three times and Pogue picked up.

"Hey Cyd. Kate has been pacing, waiting for you to call her." Pogue said. Caller ID was a wonderful invention.

"Is something wrong?" Cydnei asked.

"Don't know. Kate doesn't want to talk to me about it. I think it might be a girl thing." He said. "Here's Kate." Cydnei didn't even get out 'Thanks' before Kate got on the phone.

"Hey Cyd. You at home now?" Kate asked.

"Yes." Cydnei replied, heading up the stairs to take a shower.

"Great." There was a curios pause. "Where were you all day?" Cydnei sighed.

"See you in 45 minuets." Cydnei said, hanging up the phone. She swore she could hear Kate squeal in happiness. Kate might not be a psychic or a wielder but she was very intuitive. Kate knew where Cydnei had been. They lived three houses down from Caleb. Cydnei took a hot showers, washing away the sweat and tears. 45 minutes later, Kate was ringing Cydnei's doorbell. Cydnei opened the door in her Harvard hoodie, sweatpants and barefoot. Kate walked in and dropped her stuff.

"So, you and Caleb are back together." Kate said smiling. Cydnei lead the way into the kitchen where she had prepared a meal. Kate sat down at the table in the dinning room.

"Yes, Kate. We are back together." Kate squealed with delight and clapped her hands.

"I was wondering how lone it would take you two to realize how much you meant to each other." Cydnei walked in holding two plates. Kate smiled; put had a funny look in her eyes.

"Morning sickness?" Cydnei asked. Kate nodded.

"I don't suppose that you have a cure for that." Kate said. Cydnei smiled and walked into the kitchen. She came back a few minutes later with a cup of red raspberry tea and a B-6 vitamin.

"Here. Take this." Cydnei handed her the vitamin and tea. "Keep saltine crackers with you at all times. An empty stomach increases the feeling of nausea. Take extra vitamin B-6 and drink red raspberry tea. The tea is safe to drink all through your pregnancy. But consult your doctor before adding any other herbs." Cydnei sat down.

"You sound like a doctor yourself." Kate sipped at the tea.

"No, just well versed in herbs." Cydnei said taking a bite of the meal. Kate just sat there, sipping her tea. "Kate?" Cydnei put down her fork about three bites into the meal. "What is going on? Pogue is worried about you." Kate's hand traveled down to her abdomen.

"I'm scared, Cyd." Kate said. Cydnei could see the tears forming in the corners of Kate's eyes. "Chase is back and I feel like he is watching me. Waiting for the right moment to strike." A tear fell. "I just want to live out my life with Pogue. I want to have a family and I want that family to be safe." More tears. Cydnei moved over and embraced Kate, who sobbed into Cydnei's shoulder.

"I know." Cydnei said. "I'm scared too."


	6. Section F

**Section F**

Cydnei and Kate stayed up until about 2 am talking. Kate called Pogue and let him know that she was staying with Cydnei that night. It was late and Kate was tired. Cydnei made up the bed in the guestroom. After Kate was asleep. Cydnei called Pogue, who had been pacing by the phone.

"Cyd? What is going on? Is she okay?" Pogue was firing questions faster than Cydnei could process them.

"Pogue. Pogue! POGUE!!" Cydnei had to shout over him to get his attention. Pogue went quite. "Kate is scared." In that simple phrase, everything was understood.

"We all are." Pogue said. Cydnei could hear the tension in his voice.

"Maybe you two should take a vacation." Cydnei said.

"You mean run." Pogue said. The tone of his voice told her that he had been thinking about it.

"I want all of the members to leave. Chase is dangerous. He has no problem killing someone, as we have seen. He has an army, Pogue." Cydnei said. She had not had this conversation with Caleb yet, but she would. "You guys can't use like I can. If you fight this War with your power, you will die. I think Kate knows that and it scares her because she does not want to be with out you." Pogue was silent. "She wants the chance to grow old with you. She wants the baby to know you."

"I'll think about it." He said finally. The line went dead. That was a start. Convincing Caleb and Reid was going to be a problem. Tyler was more of a lover. He didn't like fighting. Cydnei knew that Caleb would not leave her to fight alone and Reid had been itching to get back at Chase. Cydnei didn't sleep at all that night. She and Caleb had planned an outing to the Reservoir; she would talk to him then.

**……. 1030 am …….**

Kate rushed home into the arms of her love and they decided that it was time to talk, it was time to decide what they were going to do. But whatever it was, they would do it together. Cydnei had gotten up, made breakfast for her and Kate, taken a shower and was in her swimsuit. She had wrapped a sarong around her waist and was finishing packing lunch when her doorbell rang. Keya, as usual went nuts. Upon finding Caleb, she began to whine in excitement. Then she noticed a very large pure white German Shepherd/Wolf mix, she went bonkers. She was jumping up and down barking hysterically. Cydnei came running from the kitchen to see Alger wag his tail watching Keya jump up and down. Caleb was laughing hysterically, he was bent over holding his side. Cydnei opened the door and Keya hid behind her. The massive dog came in and sat in front of Cydnei.

"Good boy." Cydnei said, petting him. "It's alright Keya. He won't hurt you." Keya came carefully around Cydnei's legs and sniffed at the bigger dog. Once Keya had determined that Alger was not a threat, just a giant playmate she was bouncing everywhere, bringing toys to share and tugging on his ears, on his tail. Alger just sat there, looking slightly annoyed.

"Good morning Beautiful." Caleb kissed Cydnei gently. She smiled.

"Mornin'." She slipped a set of keys into Caleb's hand. "Here, I got these made for you. A key to the house and a key to my truck." The keys were on a little half heart key chain. Caleb just shook his head.

"Here," he handed her a set of keys with the same heart key chain. "Key to my house and a key to the Mustang." They looked at each other. They thought too much alike sometimes. "Do you mind if Alger stays here while we are out?" Caleb asked, walking Alger to the dog door in the green house. Cydnei shook her head.

"Not at all. Keya would love a playmate." She finished packing everything and grabbed her bag. Caleb picked up the picnic basket and motioned for Cydnei to lead the way. Cydnei walked out the front door and Caleb closed it. Cydnei locked her front door, while Caleb loaded everything into her Truck. He was a terrible passenger, so she let him drive whenever they went somewhere together.

"To the make shift beach milady?" Caleb asked opening the passenger door for Cydnei.

"Why yes, kind sir. That would be lovely." Caleb shut the door and walked around to the driver's side. He started the truck and off they went. The drive was quite. Cydnei had no doubt that Caleb had talked to Pogue and Pogue had most likely mentioned Cydnei's desire for the Covenant to leave. They arrived at the Reservoir and set everything up. Caleb laid out the blanket and set up the umbrellas if they needed them. Cydnei pulled out the tanning lotion for herself and Caleb grabbed the sunscreen. Cydnei massaged the sunscreen into Caleb's exposed skin.

"Did Pogue talk to you?" Cydnei asked, the silence was killing her. Caleb took a deep breath.

"Yes. He called my this morning." Caleb said as Cydnei finished rubbing in the sunscreen. Caleb took the tanning lotion and poured some in his hand. He rubbed in hands together and began to massage it into Cydnei's skin. "He told me what you want." Caleb said. Cydnei tensed a little. "I think it is a good idea." Cydnei couldn't believe her ears.

"What?" she asked. Caleb continued to massage her back and shoulders even after the lotion was completely rubbed in.

"I think your right." Caleb said. "I had been thinking about sending them away too." Cydnei turned around and looked at Caleb. He took her in a tight embrace. "I just can bring myself to leave you to do all the fighting." Cydnei had the feeling that was the problem.

"Caleb.." Caleb shook his head.

"I can't Cyd. I can't leave you like that. I won't. Please don't ask me to." Caleb said, looking down at the beauty he held in his arms.

"Alright." Cydnei stealthily grabbed a bottle of water. "I won't ask you to leave." She opened the water and poured it down Caleb's back. He released her and she was up and running. The section of beach they had chosen was empty. They were all alone. Once Caleb recovered from the slight shock of freezing water running down his back, he gave chase. Cydnei had bolted for the water and was just about to it when Caleb scooped her up and they both fell in. They emerged laughing and splashing. It was hours before they had exhausted their energy. They trudged out of the water and collapsed on the blanket. Cydnei stretched out to allow her already golden brown skin to darken even more. Caleb was not one of tanning but he was too tired to do anything else but lay there. They rested for two hours before eating. Upon having food in their systems, Cydnei and Caleb felt playful again. This time they were just running up and down the water's edge, kicking water at each other. Caleb would tackle Cydnei, she would squirm her way out of his grasp and run again. The sun was beginning to set before they decided it was time to head home. They packed everything up and sat on the tailgate watching the sunset. The oranges, reds, pinks, purples, and yellows painted the sky with exquisite designs. The cotton candy clouds moving leisurely across the sky. Caleb and Cydnei lay back in the bed of her truck and watched the daylight fade into deeper colours until finally the first star of the night appeared. Caleb and Cydnei drove back to Cydnei's house. The house was cold when they walked in. Caleb pulled on his hoodie and started a fire. Cydnei walked into the kitchen and pour food for Keya and Midnight. Caleb put out the huge portable of food he had brought for Alger. The dogs ate quickly, practically inhaling the food. Midnight just sat on the back of the couch watching the insanity of the dogs. The fire was roaring by the time Cydnei and Caleb were ready to settle down for the night. Caleb had planned on staying the night, he had brought himself clothes for the next day and his shower products, razor and shaving cream. Cydnei and Caleb curled up on the couch and watched a movie before heading for bed. Cydnei went through the normal ritual of preparing for bed, washing her face, brushing her teeth, dawning a baggy tee shirt and a pair of boxers. Caleb did the same thing, minus the tee shirt. Caleb slid under the covers, which were freezing and watching as Cydnei set the alarm. They both took showers in the morning.

"We could always take one together," Caleb suggested snuggling up to her when she slid under the covers. Caleb was not a very warm person by nature, but Cydnei radiated heat. Made for some great cuddling. The bed warmed up quickly and soon the two of them were sound asleep. The animals sleeping in random spots around the bedroom.

**……. 630 am …….**

The alarm went off, jarring Cydnei out of the dream she had been having. She sat bolt up in bed, it took her a moment to realize whose arm was across her, where she was and what day it was. When her mind finally came out of its sleep stupor she leaned across Caleb to hit the snooze button. She laid back down and began running her hand through his hair, gently waking him up. Caleb moan softly into her shoulder. Cydnei just smiled. The alarm went off again nine minutes later and Cydnei was up. She was not one for hitting the snooze button more than twice. With Cydnei not in his arms, Caleb slowly woke up. She was adjusting the temperature of the water when he stumbling into the dim light bathroom. Cydnei striped of her nightclothes and dropped them to the floor. Caleb joined her in the shower that morning. It was interesting. The shower was more than big enough but it was something they would have to get use to. Cydnei shampooed and conditioned her hair, she pulled her hair into a bun, letting the conditioner settle in. Caleb shampooed and conditioned his hair while he watched Cydnei soap up her body. She was using _Johnson's Softwash Calming Body Wash_. It made she skin baby soft. Caleb soaped up with the _Axe_ body wash he normally used. It was a unique blend of smells. Caleb was now fully awake. He took Cydnei's slick body in his arms and kissed her, passionately. Cydnei smiled.

"Mmmmm. Good Morning to you too." She kissed him again, pushing both of them into the water. The hot water ran down both of their bodies, rinsing off the body wash. They washed the conditioner out. Cydnei turned off the water while Caleb grabbed the towels. Cydnei got out and towel dried her skin then wrapped her hair up in the towel. She grabbed the _Johnson's Creamy Baby Oil_ to moisturize her skin. Caleb watched her moisturize her already baby soft skin as he shaved the slight shadow that had grown over the weekend. Cydnei wrapped her Chinese silk robe around herself and walked into her closet to get dressed. She grabbed a pair of boy short underwear and a matching colour bra and put them on. She hung the towel of the door handle. She picked out a gray business suite and pulled it on with a black button up shirt. She walked out of the closet to Caleb struggling with his tie. Cydnei was sure he was faking having trouble with it. He just liked her to be close to him. They walked down stairs and into the kitchen. Cydnei turned on the coffee for Caleb and put the teapot on the stove for herself. She grabbed a box of _Life_ cereal and poured herself a bowl. She turned to offer Caleb some and found him munching on _Poptarts_. They were ready to leave by 815. Caleb drove them to work, neither one expecting what was waiting for them. When the elevator doors opened they were greeted with chaos. There were Feds everywhere, tearing stuff apart. Caleb and Cydnei were pulled aside by the DA.

"Sir? What is going on?" Cydnei asked, looking out over the mess.

"We received a box early this morning. When I opened it, there was a human heart inside it." Cydnei's eyes went wide.

"A what?" Caleb said, his full attention on the DA.

"A human heart." The DA repeated. "I called security and the called the local Sheriff's office and then they called the Feds. We have been getting boxes ever since addressed to different people in the office with parts from the same person. The Feds are convinced there is either a mole or a bug somewhere in this office."

"Why?" Cydnei asked.

"Because the parts correspond to quotes I gave about the people." Caleb and Cydnei looked at each other.

"It is a form of psychological warfare, sir. The killers is playing with us." Cydnei said.

"Oddly enough, the two of you are the only ones who have not received a package." The DA said.

"It is only 9 am, sir." Caleb said. The DA nodded. Cydnei had a bad feeling about this one. Was Chase setting them up? He wouldn't. He wanted to kill them with his bare hands, if he could. But either way, he wanted to be responsible for their deaths. Cydnei and Caleb went into their office and found four Feds there, looking through everything. Cydnei shook her head. She was use to this. The Feds had done this several times to her office in New York. Caleb sat wide-eyed behind his desk. He had never seen so many people in black suites in one area before. They worked in tension for the rest of the day. Cydnei ignored the Feds and continued her work. The Serial case had been taken over by the Feds and Cydnei had three cases that she needed to close. She had no time to be distracted. Caleb, on the other hand, was distracted by the constant noise and people walking in and out of their office. He was so frustrated by the end of the day that he didn't notice the box on his desk. He came back from getting a candy bar to find Cydnei stopped dead at their door. He looked over her shoulder, there on each of their desks were nicely wrapped packages with frost on the bottoms. Cydnei called for the agents. Four of them came running and dawned rubber gloves. They opened the packages carefully. The was a small explosion of glitter that made everyone jump back. Caleb had put his hands on Cydnei's shoulders and Cydnei had placed her hands over Caleb's. They watched as two skinned hands were removed and placed in evidence bags. One hand was male, one was female and despite the fact that there was not skin to speak of on the hands, each hand was wearing a wedding ring. Cydnei turned into Caleb's chest as the agents walked by. It had been confirmed that the parts were coming from one male and one female, not related by blood. Cydnei did not understand the message that Chase was sending. Cydnei was sure that he found a local married couple and destroyed them for some reason. Caleb curled his arms around her. He had the distinct feeling that they were being watched and analyzed. A feeling he did not like.

"I think we should stay together until this is over." Caleb said, watching as the team finished cleaning up the boxes. The hands had been flash frozen in the boxes and then mailed. The Feds were hoping the boxes they had gathered would provide them with a tangible lead. But Cydnei and Caleb knew that they wouldn't get far. Chase knew how to cover his tracks. Cydnei just nodded to answer Caleb's statement.

"When we get home, we have to call the others." Cydnei said. Six o'clock took a long time to come around. Cydnei and Caleb were the last of the employees to leave. They had just gotten to Caleb's car when and explosion knocked both of them down. The forth floor had exploded.

"Kate!!" Caleb shouted. He pulled out his phone and called the Parry house. Kate picked up. Caleb breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God. The forth floor of our building just blew up." Caleb said. Cydnei slowly got to her feet the percussion of that blast had made her ears ring. Cydnei looked at the building in awe. The smoke was billowing up the building and the flames were licking the side. Cydnei could hear the commotion all around her and she could hear the sirens approaching. She couldn't do anything but stand there and listen to the people screaming that were trapped in the building, it was like nothing she had ever heard before. The desperate cries for help. Cydnei made one step toward the building and a second explosion sent her flying backward into a near by car.

"Cyd!" Caleb cried and ran to her side, dropping the phone. Cydnei looked up.

"My God." She whispered to herself as she started at the figure standing in the window. He was just standing there in the among the flames, looking at her. Chase. He stood there with an evil grin and lowered eyes. Caleb took her face in his hands and forced her to look at him. She pushed him off and when she looked back at the window where Chase had once stood, he was gone. That smile would haunt Cydnei.

"Kate said that she had called in sick this morning. Despite her doing what you suggested, the sickness was really bad this morning. Kate said she could not even get out of bed." Caleb explained, following Cydnei's frightened gaze. He found nothing but an empty window and flames melting the glass. The emergency personal arrived shortly after and the EMT's checked them out. Nothing but a few minor scrapes from hitting the ground. Caleb and Cydnei drove back to her house in silence. They were in the locked house in front of a fire before Cydnei spoke.

"I saw Chase." She said, bluntly. Caleb handed her a cups of tea. "He was standing in the daycare window, just smiling at me." She held to cup tight. "Smiling this evil smile. I can see it now." The cup shattered and the hot liquid splashed all over Cydnei. She didn't even react. There was a tear in the corner of her eyes. Caleb grabbed a towel and dabbed the liquid off her skin. Her hands were bleeding, the blood seeping through small cuts on her palms. "He is playing with us. Like this was a fucking game." The tear slid down her cheek.

"Jesus, Cyd." Caleb said, pulling small pieces of the mug out of her palms. "Where is your first aid kit, Cyd?" Caleb asked. Cydnei didn't react. Caleb grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. "Where is your first aid kit?" he said with more force.

"Under the kitchen sink." She said, looking down at her hands blankly. All she could see was Chase standing there among the flames. It seemed like he was part of the flames as they danced around him like he was a God. Caleb came back with everything he needed, he cleaned her wounds and bandaged them.

"Cyd? Cyd look at me." Caleb said. "CYDNEI LOOK AT ME!!" He ordered. Cydnei turned to him, her eyes a hazel brown instead of their normal golden honey brown. Caleb watched with desperation as her eyes changed back to their original colour. She looked from Caleb down to her hands. The sight of the bandages on her hands made her burst into tears. Caleb took her in a tight bear hug. He was terribly confused.

"I couldn't save those people. Not even with all the power I have." Cydnei whispered. Caleb closed his eyes and just held her as her tears soaked his shirt.


	7. Section G

**Section G**

Cydnei's phone rang at 1130 pm. She had passed out cold so Caleb picked it up.

"Caleb? What are you doing at Cydnei's house." It was the DA.

"I brought her home after the explosion, she was really shaken up. What can I do for you sir?" Caleb said. There really was not a policy against co-worker relationships, but it was frowned on.

"I am calling everyone to let them know that our office is closed due to smoke damage. It will take at least a month for it to be cleaned and even longer since the construction crew has to fix the forth floor." The DA paused, like he was reading off notes. "I want everyone to continue their work, but from home. I want everyone to meet their clients at cafes and such, never bring them home." Caleb nodded, taking notes. "I will hold a conference call at the same time we would have meetings. I want you and Cydnei to share some of the cases I gave her. Your cases are slam dunks and there will be more arriving at her house tomorrow." Caleb finished taking notes.

"Alright sir, I will pass the information to Cydnei tomorrow." The line went dead. Caleb walked back into Cydnei's bedroom. She was tossing and turning, Caleb knew that she was going to be having nightmares for a while. But when Cydnei had nightmares, the whole room shook. Caleb sat down next to her just as she launched out of her bed. Part of Cydnei's problem was she is an Empath. She can feel what others are feeling. She was kind of like a human lie detector, but it also left her venerable to the pain of passing souls. Especially souls that are tormented. A tormented soul is a soul whose physical body died a violent death. She saw them in her dreams as they passed on. She would shield herself as much as she could, but there were still some that got through. Caleb figured that since she had been present during the death of those 7 people, they had attached to her. It is an old folk tale from China that one must not be heard weeping while someone died, or the soul would stay behind to comfort the living. Cydnei was shaking something terrible, she was drenched in a cold sweat and her eyes were a different colour. Caleb had noticed that her eyes changed colours during certain times of emotional waves, like lust, anger, fear. The only problem was the colour her eyes changed to was always the same, it was the facial expression that was the give away. She was terrified.

"They can't pass on." She said, her voice trembling. "Chase has figured out how to absorb someone's life essence. He is using it to increase his power." Cydnei leaned into Caleb as he wrapped his arms around her. Caleb kissed her forehead.

"Cyd?" Caleb asked, trying to divert her mind.

"They are calling out for help. They are calling to me." Cydnei continued on her rant. "His eyes are of the dead. He has dead eyes." Caleb didn't know what to do. Before he could react, Cydnei was up and heading for the front door. Caleb chased after her. He was lost. She opened the door and found Christa standing there in the pouring rain. Cydnei took a deep breath. There was something silently communicated between them. Cydnei nodded and Christa stepped inside. Caleb watched Christa walked past Cydnei and into the giant family room. She took off the drenched coat and hung it up beside the fire that Caleb had kept going.

"I am hearing voices." Christa said, looking into the fire. "I see them in my dreams." She turned to face Cydnei. "I can see them all, they are calling out to anyone who can hear." Caleb's eyes went wide. Cydnei and Christa could hear the souls that Chase had taken; they could hear their cries for helps. Caleb was suddenly very thankful for his limited abilities. Christa sat down and put her head in her hands. Cydnei walked into the kitchen. Caleb followed Cydnei.

"Are you just going to leave her like that?" Caleb asked, watching Cydnei in the green house.

"No, but she needs time to process. It is best to do that alone." Cydnei was mixing herbs and oils together while the water heated up. She placed the mixture in small filter bags and closed them. "You can join us if you wish." Caleb held his hands up.

"Something tells me it would be best to make myself scarce." He said, grabbing a package of _Poptarts_ and kissed Cydnei on the cheek. "I will be in the bedroom with my book." He said, heading up the stairs. The water boiled loudly to Cydnei's ears and she poured two glasses of tea, adding sugar and honey to sweeten the concoction. She walked out to find Christa in the same position. Cydnei could see the silent tears falling. She sat down and put the cups on coasters. Cydnei touched Christa's shoulder. Christa recoiled out of instinct and looked at Cydnei, who simply offered her a cup of tea.

"I hate tea." Christa said, not meaning to sound ungrateful.

"It will quite the voices and dull your nervous for a while." Cydnei explained. Christa eyed the plain blue cup with a green liquid in it. She accepted the cup and took a sip, trying hard not to make a face. After a few moments, Cydnei felt Christa relax.

"I hear them too." Cydeni said, which elected a stare from Christa. "The building today. The one where the forth floor exploded." Christa nodded. "I work there." Christa's eyes went wide.

"How many?" Christa asked.

"Seven." Cydnei replied. She decided to leave out the body parts that had been sent to her office and co-workers all day. Christ shook her head.

"He has to be stopped." Cydnei was not sure how to react to Christa's statement.

"What?" was the only thing Cydnei could think to say

"He must be stopped." Christa looked Cydnei directly in the eye. "I just am not sure I can do it."

"I have a guest room, you are welcome to stay here as long as you need to. You are safe here." Christ nodded in thanks. "We will talk tomorrow." Another nodded. Cydnei walked into her bedroom to find Caleb in his boxers with her book in his lap.

"You have some interesting stuff in here." He said. "There is a lot more since Law school." Cydnei shook her head and peeled off her clothes, crawling in next to him.

"That is the point of a Book of Shadows." She said. Caleb closed the book and began playing with Cydnei's hair.

"What are we going to do?" he asked.

"I know where to started." Cydnei said. "We have to send them away." Caleb nodded.

**……. 12 pm …….**

The first half of the day had been spent in the green house going over their cases. Christa was still out cold when the Covenant Members arrived for their lunchtime get together. Everyone sat at the round table that was bathed in light. There was silence as Kate and Cydnei set the food platters down. All that could be heard for 10 minutes was the clinking of the utensils and porcelain. No one was really hungry but the food smelled good.

"We called you all together for one reason." Cydnei said during the meal. Everyone looked at her and Caleb.

"Chase is dangerous. He is building an army." Caleb said. Kate took Pogue's hand. There was silence as glances where exchanged.

"We have decided that it would be best for the Covenant to leave Boston." Cydnei said. Reid's jaw dropped.

"I have called the families together. They are staying at my mother's estate and they are prepared to protect all of you." Caleb said. Pogue looked at Kate, who had been intently staring at him.

"We put this out to you because I know that if any of you stay and fight Chase with your Power, you will not survive." Reid was about to object when Cydnei shot him a glare. "I have seen it, Reid." She snapped, causing Reid to recoil.

"We'll leave." Pogue said, touching Kate's stomach. She was just beginning to grow. Tyler nodded.

"I'll go too." He said. "I never liked fighting." We all looked at Reid.

"I am not leaving." He said. I knew he was going to be a problem.

"Alright. I will call my mom and let her know to expect you." Caleb said. They looked at him with a curiosity. I shook my head. "I will not leave Cyd to fight alone." I shook my head. Pogue looked at Caleb.

"Come on Caleb. You can't help her." He said Caleb shook his head. "I know she has told you what she saw." Caleb shoot Cydnei a glance.

"I can't leave her, Pogue. End of discussion." Caleb said. Lunch was finished in silence. Tyler, Kate and Pogue began to make preparations for leaving.

**…… 430 am …….**

Caleb, Cydnei and Reid were bidding everyone a safe journey. They had picked the early hours so that Chase had less of a chance of attacking. It was hard for everyone, leaving or staying behind, not sure if they would see each other again. Kate cried hard into Cydnei's shoulder.

"Pogue and I talked." She sniffled. "We want you to be the Godmother for our child." Cydnei was taken back, she almost stumbled. "And we want Caleb to be the Godfather." Caleb beamed.

"We would be honoured." He said for them. Cydnei was still speechless. "Call me when you arrive safely at my mothers." Caleb and Pogue embraced each other, then Caleb and Tyler. He was especially careful when he embraced Kate. Reid shook hands with Pogue and Tyler and hugged Kate. Cydnei was still in shock when it was her turn to say good-bye. She looked up at Pogue as he walked to her. She had tears in her eyes, Pogue just smiled a soft gentle smile and took her in his arms. His hugs were firm and yet gentle, showing his true nature. Next Tyler embraced her, he hugs were also gentle but not firm. Cydnei just looked at Kate. They looked at each other. Kate began to cry and flung herself into Cydnei's arms. Cydnei felt her own tears falling down her face, but as with a soldier, Cydnei never made a sound and her breathing never changed. But the tears streaked down her face. She and Kate held each other tight.

"We will see each other again." Cydnei said, holding Kate's trembling form. Kate nodded into Cydnei's shoulder. Kate sniffled and squeezed Cydnei. Kate pulled back and they looked at each other, Cydnei smiled as best she could. Comforting Kate. Caleb's arm snaked around Cydnei as they watched everyone get into their cars and drive away.

"Do you really think we will see them again?" Caleb asked, Cydnei gripped his hand.

"I have to believe it." Was all she said.


	8. Section H

**Section H**

Cydnei and Caleb walked back into her house. It was still before the sunrise and they could squeeze in a few more hours of sleeps. They walked quietly back up the stairs into the room they shared. Tomorrow they would go to Caleb's house and pack anything and everything they might need. Caleb slid back under the cold covers and stared at the ceiling. Cydeni stood in front of the sliding glass doors that lead out to her balcony. She was incurably cold. She had wrapped herself in the thickest, warmest blanket she could find, but she was still cold. She could feel it in her bones. She knew that chill all to well. It was the icy hand of death, gripping her. Death had come for her before, yet she was able to avoid it. But this was something else entirely, Cydnei could not help wondering if she would actually be able to crawl away from this one. Chase was powerful and getting more power by the day. She had barely survived the last time she faced off with him. The fate of the world rode on the shoulders of one very confused, lost soul. Christa. Chase's twin sister. But Christa was in no shape for face Chase, let alone kill him. _Maybe she doesn't need to kill him. Just distract him long enough for me to get him at a disadvantage._ Easier said than done. Chase at a disadvantage would take a major jarring, he had been on the offensive this whole time, leaving Cydnei and the Covenant members on the defense. The saying the best offense is a good defense is total bullshit. In order to have a fighting chance they needed to be on the offense. They could not wait around for Chase to make his next move and this was a war they could not afford to loose. Christa had been sleeping for almost two days in the guestroom. Cydnei had checked on her a few times, but she never moved, just kept breathing. It was around noon, Caleb and Cydnei had eaten and decided to go get everything that Caleb would need, like Alger's food and water dish as well as the food itself. Cydnei checked on Christa one last time before they left. Again the girl had not moved. Caleb drove Cydnei's truck to his house. He said that he had already packed everything he was going to need a laid it just inside the door. Cydnei waited in the truck as Caleb run up to the door he slid his key into the door and turned the lock. A sudden fear rushed over Cydnei and she got out of the truck screaming Caleb's name. She was too late. Someone opened the door and grabbed Caleb, pulling him inside the house. Cydnei rushed the door but was too late again. The door slammed and locked. She tried her keys and they didn't work, she kicked at the door and it would not budge. She heard Caleb scream out in pain and she lost it. Her eyes turned yellow and she summoned her Power. She blew the door into splinters. As the door shattered she stepped threw the threshold. She found a small trail of blood leading out to the back yard. Cydnei walked out with no fear. Caleb was in trouble, she had not time for fear. She found Caleb engaged in a furious battle with one of Chase's lackeys. A sudden thought occurred to Cydnei, how did they know that Caleb had not been home? Caleb cried out again and Cydnei sent a fire blast at his attacker. It slammed into the attacker and threw him through the fence and into the neighbor's pool, putting out the fire. Cydnei did not want to harm anyone, but better them than Caleb. He turned around to see her and fear passed over his face. Cydnei felt hands around her throat and she was thrown backward into the house, threw the glass door. She slid across the ground, knocking over the table and chairs. She skidded to a stop in the hallway and jumped up, unshaken. She came face to face with Chase, who now had Caleb by the neck in one hand and a knife in the other.

"Last chance, Cyd. Choose." Chase hissed. Cydnei looked helplessly at Caleb and he shook his head as best as he could.

"Don't do it, Cyd! We need you!" he said with limited air. Chase threw Caleb backward into the counter. Caleb's body bent backward in an odd position and Cydnei heard popping. She was up and had Chase on the ground before he knew what was happening, she pounded her fists into his face and chest in anger. Chase caught her hands and flipped them over. She was pinned under his weight, physically helpless. Cydnei began to gather her will, forming a cannon ball of sorts inside her body. She threw it full force at Chase, sending him threw the ceiling. She heard a thud as he hit the floor in the upstairs. She ran to Caleb.

"Caleb? CALEB!" Cydnei shouted. His eyes fluttered open, they had returned to his normal dark chocolate colour. "Can you walk?" she asked, he nodded. She hulled him up and slung one of his arms over her shoulders, carrying most of his weight, she rushed for the door. They were so close when she was pulled backward and Caleb crumbled to the floor. She hit the stairs with a loud crack that traveled all the way up her back. She cried out as lightening pain shot through her body. After a moment of controlled breathing she got up and found Chase over Caleb, who had rolled over in an attempt to protect the more venerable parts of his body. Chase slammed a knife into the back of Caleb's rib cage. Cydnei and Caleb screamed together. Cydnei threw a wall of heat at Chase knocking him out of the house and across the street. Cydnei grabbed Caleb, knife and all. She used her abilities to get everything into the back of her truck, she got Caleb in and peeled out of his driveway. She sped up to her house and sprayed dirt as she came to a stop. Her front door was open and that was not the way she had left it. She dragged Caleb into the house and set him down in one of the chairs. Cydnei bolted up the stairs and found someone holding a knife to Christa's throat. Cydnei's eyes grew to an even darker yellow. She threw a wall of energy at them, the energy passed through Christa and slammed her captor threw the window. Cydnei ran to the window as Christa collapsed. The guy was gone when she looked for him. Cydnei cursed and repaired the window with a flick of her wrist. She didn't even pay attention to Christa sobbing on the floor. As far as Cydnei was concerned, Christa was unharmed and scared. Caleb was downstairs, bleeding with a possible broken back. Cydnei ran down the stairs and to Caleb, he had not moved. She grabbed everything she needed. Arnica, to reduce soreness and swelling, Bee Balm, a powerful Antiseptic and antibiotic. Comfrey, to help heal broken bones. Valerian, basically Valium herbal style. Yarrow, anti-inflammatory. Jin Gu Die Shang Wan, also known as 'The Great Mender', a Chinese herb that heals bones, muscles and other injuries after a traumatic event. And White Flower Analgesic Balm, also Chinese, for stiff muscles and bruising. Cydnei grabbed clean clothes, Ace bandages, gauze and rubber gloves. She placed a towel under Caleb, where the knife was. She pulled on the gloves and prepared everything. He looked at her with lazy eyes.

"This is going to hurt." She said, he nodded, clenching his jaw muscles. With one swift, clean move she had pulled the knife out and pressed a stack of gauze to the wound. She applied just enough pressure to make the bleeding slow down, she pushed scolding heat threw her hand to sanitize and cauterize the wound. Tear streaked down Caleb's face but he never once cried out. Cydnei grabbed The Great Mender and picked out one pill. She summoned a glass of water and gave Caleb the pill.

"Caleb," she said "Take this, it will help. Promise." She watched Caleb chock down the pill with water. She could see the glaze sneaking into his eyes. She grabbed the White Flower Analgesic Balm, Bee Balm and Arnica. She rubbed each one around and in the wound. Caleb struggled not to scream out. The White Flower balm came first. It had a numbing agent that could and would lessen the pain. She made quick work of the wound, cutting off Caleb's shirt, she wrapped the Ace bandage around his ribs, she grabbed one pill from each of the remaining bottles and gave them to him to swallow one at a time. He never asked what they were, just did as he was told. After she had promised that they would help. There were beads of sweat breaking out on his brow. Cydnei carefully mopped it off, dabbing with a towel. He was going into shock. She threw a fireball at the fireplace and lit the remaining logs a blaze. She wrapped him in a blanket and put his head in her lap. She pushed all the healing energy she could spare into Caleb, visualizing his bones mending in her mind. Caleb let out a small groan that made Cydnei's heart jump. He was alive! But only just. Cydnei summoned the phone and called Reid. He was at the house soon after. Cydnei answered the door.

"Where's the girl?" Reid asked, Cydnei pointed upstairs.

"Guest bedroom. I would deal with her myself but Caleb needs me." Reid nodded, looking toward the Den.

"Will he be okay?" Reid asked, Cydnei's eyes dropped to her hands.

"He has a chance, but I can't tell. It is too early." Reid turned to go up the stairs. Cydnei grabbed his arm. "Be careful Reid, she is in a fragile state." Reid nodded and jogged up the stairs. Cydnei went back over to Caleb, who had actually falling asleep on the couch. It was more of a combination of passed out and the pills she had given him. He was breathing, but it was labored. Cydnei felt the Adrenaline high that she had been on start to fade. She became aware of the aches and pains of her own body. Cydnei sighed and used her telekinetic ability to lift Caleb up, cradling him in a cocoon of gentle, healing energy. Slowly she made her way upstairs to their bedroom. She pulled back the covers and arranged the pillows in such a fashion that it would support his entire body. Giving him the feeling of sleeping on clouds. She lowered Caleb on to the pillows. Once he was safely lying down, Cydnei collapsed. Never had she used some much in one-day. She went downstairs to put everything away and took a Great Mender pill while she was at it. It took her less than 5 minutes to put everything away. She walked back up the stairs and peeked into the guestroom. Christa had curled up in Reid's arms and she was back asleep. Reid looked at Cydnei will droopy eyes and nodded. There was silent understanding between them. Reid would care for Christa and Cydnei would care for Caleb. Cydnei nodded back. She headed back to Caleb. His breathing was returning too normal. Cydnei made her way over to Caleb and placed her hands on him. One on his forehead, one of his stomach. Cydnei pushed more healing energy into him, feeling the gentle warmth leave her and enter his body. He stirred again, moaning letting her know he was going to be okay Cydnei sighed and headed for the shower, she needed to tend to herself now. Cydnei entered the bathroom and started a hot shower. She stripped of her clothes and stepped into the shower. She inhaled sharply; the pain over whelmed her. She grabbed a small hand held mirror to look at her back. There was long slender cuts all over her back. _The glass door._ She reasoned, she had forgotten that Chase had thrown her through it. There were horizontal bruises forming on her back in the places where she had hit the stairs. Cydnei sighed and shook her head. Chase was strong, maybe too strong. Put the fact that he sent someone to kill Christa proved Cydnei's theory. Christa was the only threat to Chase's victory. Cydnei finished her shower, then moisturized her skin. Cydnei slipped on a pair of Caleb's boxers and a tank top. She opened the bathroom door and the mist flooded out into the room. Cydnei could feel the exhaustion pulling at her, she needed to recover and the best way to do that was sleep. Cydnei carefully crawled into bed with Caleb, laying her head as close to his as she could. Cydnei's eyes began to feel heavy with the medicine she had taken. She was pulled into a dark dreamless sleep.


	9. Section I

**Section I**

Caleb stirred and felt a surge of pain travel through his whole body and his eyes shot open. He was seeing stars. The last thing he remembered was seeing his doorway, feeling Cydnei supporting his weight. The next thing he remembered was hearing Cydnei cry out in pain and he curled into a ball. Then pain, lighting pain shooting through his body from his back, somewhere in his rib cage. Now he was here, staring at Cydnei's ceiling. CYDENI!! His mind screamed. The last thing he remembered was hearing her scream in pure pain. Caleb tried to sit up, but his body resisted. He looked around franticly, he could smell her, but he could not see her. Caleb sat up as best as he could and craned his neck around the massive amounts of pillows. He found Cydnei there, curled against the pillows, there were bruises all over her body, on her arms, her back, one of her cheeks and there were small amounts of dried blood on her tank top in long slender threads. Caleb tried to move, tried to reach her. He wanted…. no he **needed** to know that she was okay, that she was alive. He let out a grunt of frustration at his body for refusing to obey his orders to move. At the sound of his grunting Cydnei stirred. Caleb froze in mid attempt to move. His eyes went wide as she let out a groan of pain. Her eyes fluttered open and her honey-coloured eyes were unfocused for a moment. Cydnei blinked the sleep blur away from her eyes. She focused on Caleb's worried face. Cydnei cried out in a brief moment of shock and jump out of bed, causing severe pain to shoot through her body. Caleb watched as Cydnei collapsed to her knees. Her eyes never left his.

"Sorry." He was able to say. His voice was rough and foreign. Cydnei held up her hand.

"It's fine." She said, her voice a little higher pitched than she had intended. She slowly got up and went over to sit by Caleb. She ran her hands through his matted hair. "You need a shower." She smiled, just thankful that he was alive. He smiled back as best as he could. He tried to sit up and his body protested but complied. He wrapped his arm around Cydnei's shoulder and pulled her to him. Their lips meet and there was a sense of relief for both of them. This was not some cruel dream, it was real, solid, tangible. They pulled apart and just looked at each other. Cydnei was the first to move, she broke the eye contact and looked at Caleb's wound. The blood had seeped through his bandages. "I need to redress your wound." She got up and went to collect everything that she would need. Caleb sat quietly, thinking. Maybe Cyd had been right. It was far too dangerous for him to remain here. Never mind the fact that Chase was planning on using him to get to Cydnei. Force her give up her ability to wield. Caleb's attention was drawn back when Cydnei re-entered the room. She walked over and set everything down. He watched her put everything down on the nightstand. His body suddenly let him know it was tired of being in the position and his arms gave out. He collapsed to the bed with an 'Umph' and a groan. Cydnei turned her total attention to Caleb, reaching out for him instinctively.

"I'm alright." He said, not really sure if he was trying to convince her or himself.

"No, your not." She said simply. "Now will you leave?" she asked. Caleb tightened his jaw. "I can't focus with you in danger." She started. "When I heard you yell I destroyed your door." Caleb paused. He had not seen her do that. "I shattered it, actually. I almost killed someone. I need to have a my head straight if I am going to fight Chase."

"When." Caleb corrected. Cydnei's eyes flared with frustration.

"Whatever." She snarled. Caleb felt a twinge of guilt. He knew Cydnei better than she would admit. She was worried, Chase was strong. Maybe even stronger than her and she knew it.

"I will think about it." Caleb said. He felt Cydnei relax a little bit. That was a start.

"You won't be in any condition to drive for at least a week." Cydnei said. Caleb nodded. He didn't want to leave her, but he didn't want to be the cause of her death either. It was a tough choice.

"I don't want to loose you." Caleb said. Cydnei's face softened. She couldn't promise him anything and they both knew it. She nodded to him and moved in front of him. She sat down as close as she could to him. She leaned in and kissed him.

"I don't want to be lost." Cydnei said. "Come one, let's get you in the shower." She pulled him up and they made their way to the bathroom. Cydnei set Caleb down on the toilet and started running a bath. Caleb watched as she put a few drops of oil into the steaming water.

"What is that?" he asked, struggling to hold himself up.

"Tea tree oil." She said simply, continuing with her work. The tub filled up fast and Caleb had dozed off. The squeaking of the handles made him jerk. Cydnei turned to him and slowly began to take off the bandages, throwing them in the waiting trashcan. When Caleb was completely undressed, she helped him in the tub. The water stung at first, but was soon soothing as it surrounded him like a lover's embrace. He laid his head back on the water pillow and relaxed his muscles, one by one. He closed his eyes and saw red. It was an odd colour to see and he was very confused. His brow must have been showing it because he felt Cydnei rubbing his forehead, her touch chased away the red and left only a soft blue glowing light. That light was her healing energy, Caleb was not sure how he knew that but he knew it none the less. He felt her presence leave the room for a brief moment and the red kept trying the creep in through the corners of his vision, but he held on to Cydnei's energy like it was his thread to life itself. He felt her re-enter to room and he heard small clinking sounds. He guessed that she had brought all her medicines into the bathroom. Then there was silence, then the rustling of clothes. Caleb opened his eyes to find the room light had dimmed, Cydnei was standing close to the tub, removing her clothes with gentle care and her hair was up in a messy bun. Once she was undressed she slowly climbed into the tub, hissing softly as she lowered herself into the water. Once her body had adjusted to the water, Cydnei slowly waded over to Caleb. He watched her through heavy eyes. She helped him moved so that he rested easily between her legs, his back to her chest. His head lying lazily on her shoulder. She washed his hair, watching the grim leave his hair it's natural dark brown. Once he was clean they just sat there, Cydnei wrapped her arms gently around his, drawing little designs on his chest, their cheeks touching. They stayed that way until the water grew cold. Cydnei was the first to notice it and she started the process of moving back into the bedroom. Cydnei helped Caleb out and sat him down on the toilet again. She towel dried him and re-dressed his wounds. She put him in a pair of clean boxers and helped him back to their bed. He laid down in the mass of pillows that Cydnei had rearranged so that they were under the covers. Once Caleb had settled down and was fighting sleep, Cydnei pulled to covers over him and began humming to herself as she drained the bathtub and got dressed herself. She gabbed a pair of loose fitting jeans that nearly fell off her and a tank top. Once she was dressed she took everything back down stairs and put everything where it belonged. Cydnei heard a stair creak a spun around fast, poised for a fight. She relaxed when she saw Reid coming into the kitchen. He winked at her and went straight for the coffee machine that Cydnei had just started.

"Ready for a fight?" he asked with sleep still in his voice.

"Being cautious." Cydnei confirmed. He nodded.

"How is Caleb?" he asked, pain in his voice. Cydnei smiled to herself.

"He will make it. I got him all clean, re-dressed his wounds and put him back to bed." Cydnei said. A smile touched Reid's lips.

"Good." Was all he said.

"How is Christa?" Cydnei asked.

"Really shaken up." Reid said, drumming his fingers on the counter waiting for the coffee to finish. "She knows what needs to be done, Cyd." Reid said, turning his blue eyes on her. Cydnei almost stumbled back; the intensity in his eyes was over whelming. "She is just not ready to accept it." Cydnei nodded, going back to cooking breakfast. She made a massive amount of pancakes, waffles, bacon and eggs. She made up four plates with a mixture; she handed two to Reid and put two on a tray.

"Reid?" Cydnei stopped at the foot of the stairs. He looked up at her.

"Yea?" he asked.

"Thank you." She paused, moisture touching her eyes. "For everything." Reid nodded and went back to setting the table for two. Cydnei carefully moved up the stairs and into her room. She could hear Caleb's soft snoring and she smiled. She pushed the door open and set the food down on the table close to the door. She waited for the smell to wake Caleb. Which didn't take long. His stomach woke up long before he did. It was only after the incessant growling did Caleb himself actually woke up. He looked from the food to Cydnei, who had gone into the bathroom She smiled and helped him sit up. She put the tray over his legs and then sat down as close to him as she could. They ate mostly in silence, something passing between them. Caleb was leaving, after he got better and they both knew it. There was a hope that Cydnei would still be alive when he got back. That meant that they needed to enjoy each others company until he left for the safe house.


	10. Section J

**Section J**

Caleb refused to verbally say good bye, even if this was he way of saying it. He had made Cydnei go with Reid and Christa so the he could have the house. It had been a month since Chase had attacked him in the comfort of his own home. Cydnei had been working with Christa everyday for hours, preparing her for what needed to be done. Christa was doing well with the illusions, but they all suspected that it was because Christa knew it was just a illusion. They would train until one of them was to exhausted to continue. Christa was usually the one to pettier out. Cydnei would never let it show, how tired she was. But Caleb could see it in her shoulders and how they would begin to slump when her energy was running out. Not that he had been watching. Cydnei would enter their room, sweat running down her exposed skin. Training, even with the Power, was terrible hard. Reid had decided to take Christa out one day after training and Caleb insisted that Cydnei go with them. He walked slowly around the kitchen gathering whatever he needed, rose petals, Champagne, chocolate and strawberries. He prepared everything, dipping the strawberries in the melted chocolate, added whip cream, scattered the rose petals up the stairs and to their room. He put the strawberries on the small nightstand and checked the Champagne and waited. Once he heard the front door open and close, he reached out with his energy to feel. And there she was, this light beautiful warm energy. He lit the candles and turned off the lights. He watched the door creak open and watched as Cydnei entered. She smiled warmly to him.

"What is all this?" she asked. Caleb walked over to her, removing her jacket. He slid it off her shoulders and just let it hit the ground with a soft thud. He kissed her softly, a kiss that made her heart want to break. Suddenly she understood. Caleb was saying good bye in the best way he knew how. Showing her how much she meant to him. That is how he was. She melted in to him, in all senses of the term. It was their night together. The food was a snack and the Champagne was for a toast. It was well around mid night when Caleb looked down at the wonderful women in his arms. Her skin was absolutely glowing in the candlelight. The night was slow lovemaking, feeling each other, savoring the feeling of being held and holding. They fell asleep in each other's arms, in a tangled mess of legs and arms shortly before the sun peaked over the ridge.

**……. Noon …….**

Caleb woke up feeling pleasantly numb and warm all over. He was aware of the soft breathing next to him. Cydnei's breathing was still even and barely audible. But in the silence of the house, he could hear it. He could hear everything, the small creaking of the house warming up for the day, Alger and Keya's snoring from somewhere on the floor. Midnight's rhythmic breathing from the foot of the bed, even Cydnei's slow and methodical heartbeat. Caleb lay perfectly still, he knew that even the smallest movement would wake Cydnei. She lay beside him, head tilted toward him, her hair around her like a halo of milky brown silk that had become some what messy due to the previous nights activities. There were no lines of worry on her face, just a relaxed, peaceful expression that Caleb savored. It was rare to see Cydnei so relaxed, especially lately. She was so high strung, tensed, ready to fight for life itself. Midnight began to stir, stretching and working the covers around him into a tighter nest. Then he settled back down. Alger yawned and Keya shifted. It seemed the house was waking up. Cydnei was still peacefully asleep. Caleb shifted a little, nature was calling and the call was getting louder. Cydnei didn't even stir, her body must be resting up, storing up sleep that she will surely loose over the next couple of days or even weeks. Caleb prayed that it would not be more than a few weeks. He promised Cydnei that he would remain with his Mother and the rest of the families as long as Chase was alive and a danger to the Covenant. But more than a few weeks was something that Caleb was not sure he could handle. He was having a hard enough time leaving as it was. Caleb padded softly into the bathroom and relieved himself. He peaked back out to Cydnei's sleeping form. Sound asleep. Caleb pulled on a pair of sweatpants and headed down stairs, followed by the two dogs. It was far past breakfast and they must be starving. Caleb feed them and began to prepare breakfast.

The smell of bacon filled the kitchen and sound found its way upstairs. The smell surrounded Cydnei and pulled her gently out of her restful state. Cydnei took a deep breath, stretched and very nearly purred like a cat. Cydnei was warm all over and relaxed. It had been quite a while since she had felt relaxed. Maybe it was the multiple releases of tension she had experienced last night. Her mind drifted pleasantly back to the events of last night. She smiled to herself and nearly purred again. It took her a little while to untangle herself from the mess of covers. She went into the bathroom and brushed out her matted hair. She pulled on a hoodie and a pair of boxers before she headed down the stairs.

Caleb was too busy humming to himself to hear Cydnei coming down the stairs. In all fairness she was like a freaking ninja! She barely made a noise, well when she was moving through everyday life. Caleb smiled to himself as his brain reminded him of the sounds Cydnei had made last night.

"Something you find amusing?" Cydnei's voice suddenly behind him made him jump out of his skin. He nearly dropped the frying pan he had been making eggs in.

"Christ, Cyd!!" Caleb put the frying pan down and wrapped her in his arms. "How many times do I have to ask you not to do that?" Cydnei smiled and kissed him.

"But you are so much fun to play with." Cydnei said, electing a chuckle out of Caleb. The sat down and ate breakfast together in a pleasant quiet. Save for Keya running around like an insane dog, every now and then one of her toys would fly over the table. Courtesy of Alger.

"What time is your flight?" Cydnei asked while they lay outside in the sun.

"630 tonight." Caleb said, wishing that she hand not brought that up. He had been enjoying their day together. "Want to go to the beach?" Caleb asked suddenly. Cydnei turned to him.

"I will do whatever will make that frown disappear." She said. Caleb's eyebrows shot up and Cydnei burst out laughing.

"The beach it is." He said. Their day was spent in the sun and water, playing laughing, laying together and watching the dogs play. It went by too fast. Before they knew it, it was time to get to the airport.

**……. The Airport …….**

Caleb and Cydnei stood in a tight embrace in front of the terminal. Both refusing to say good-bye.

"I love you." Said Caleb. Cydnei bit back the tears.

"I love you too." She replied, gripping part of his shirt in her hand.

"If it is safe, go to my house." Caleb said. "In my room, in the top drawer of my dresser, in the very back there is a white box." Cydnei looked at Caleb. His dark chocolate eyes almost pleading with her.

"It was my father's ring, and his father's before him. All the way back to the first of my line to wield power." Cydnei made a move to speak but Caleb put a finger to her lips. "I want you to wear it in battle." Cydnei's knees gave out and Caleb's grip tightened reflexively.

"Caleb…" Cydnei was loosing the battle with her tears. Caleb shook his head.

"I want you to, Cyd." Caleb said. "Since I can not be there with you, I at least want a part of me to be there with you." Cydnei nodded, fighting back the tears. She lost the battle when Caleb kissed her. It was a heart-wrenching kiss. It said all the things neither one of them could say. Good-bye, see you soon, please stay alive for me, I love you with every fiber of my being and I can not live without you. All of those things were conveyed in that single kiss. Cydnei felt the tears run down her face. When they broke apart Caleb wiped the tears away and kissed her again. They heard the last call for boarding. Caleb kissed her harder and then without another word left her. She watched as he boarded the plane. She nearly broke down right there.

"Don't worry, miss." Said a man in a pilot's uniform. "He'll be safe with me." Cydnei attempted to smile at the man while thinking. _It's not him I am worried about._ Cydnei did as Caleb had asked her, she went to his house. The ring was right where he said it would be, it was even on a chain. Cydnei grabbed one of his button up shirts and put the ring around her neck. It felt just between her breasts. She walked down the stairs in silence, hugging the shirt. She turned around, looking at the destruction that she had Chase had caused. When she turned back around toward the door she came face to face with Chase. She let out a small scream in surprise and Chase backhanded her. Cydnei felt the power behind it. She went flying, luckily landed on the couch. Before she even had time to take a breath Chase was on top of her, bearing down on her, pinning her to the couch with his weight.

"Did you think I would give you anytime to recover?" He mocked her. His hands latched around her neck, slowly cutting off her airflow. Cydnei clawed at him, getting desperate to breathe. The darkness was crawling into her world. She through a blast of air at Chase and it did nothing. He shook it off like it was a breeze.

"I want you to hear this before you pass out." The darkness was winning, it was taking over her world. Her vision focused on Chase as he leaned down to her ear.

"You will loose this fight." His voice echoed in her thoughts as her world went dark and all she felt was cold.

**……. On the plane …….**

Caleb sat in his seat reading a book. It had been a bumpy take off, but now the plane was moving smoothly. He waited for the seat belt lights to turn off. They made the ding sound and Caleb unbuckled his seat belt. He stretched and headed to the restroom. He entered it, closing the door he switched the lock to occupied. He threw cold water in his face, he was worried about Cydnei. Something felt off. He could have sworn he felt her panicking a few minuets ago. What had he done? Why had he agreed to leave? _For her safety._ He brain reminded him. Caleb sighed and closed his eyes. He never really like flying anyway. It made him really jumpy. Caleb's eyes snapped open. What was that? He swore he heard laughter. Maybe it was someone on the plane that was close to him. There is was again, a dancing laughter. Caleb knew that laugh. Caleb turned toward the door and came face to face with Chase. Caleb threw himself backward, landing hard on the toilet. In the blink of an eye Chase had his hand around Caleb's throat.

"Not you didn't really think I would let you leave did you?" Caleb reached franticly for the assistance button. Chase laughed again, that laugh rang through Caleb's ear.

"Come on, brother." Chase picked him up before he could hit the button. "We have some where else to be." With that Chase teleported with Caleb out of the plane and to an unknown destination where the fate of the world would be decided.


	11. Section K

**Section K **

**The Ending**

Cydnei woke up to find herself in an abandoned ware house twenty miles outside Boston. Cydnei stood up to fast and her head swam. She reached up and touched the tender spot on her head, pulling her fingers away after a sharp burst of pain she found them covered in blood. She couldn't remember what happened, it was all too fuzzy. Cydnei began walking around, quietly. She didn't know where she was. Suddenly she spotted something that terrified her. Caleb was hanging in the center of the room. Hands bond together above his head. The chain was attached around his waist.

"No…" she whispered. She had sent him away. He had agreed to leave after Chase nearly killed him. Chase must have intercepted him at the airport. Cydnei ran up to Caleb and took his face in her hands. He was beat all to hell. The blood on his face was dry and flaking.

"Caleb?" Cydnei whispered. "Come on baby. Look at me. Please baby." She was pleading with him. Caleb coughed violently, his eyes sliding open, like he was drugged.

"Run…." Cydnei could not hear him, she leaned closer. "It's then he was out again. Suddenly Cydnei remembered. It hit her like a train.

She had walked into Caleb's house after seeing him off, he had told her to get something of his. Something to give her strength and courage. She had come down from Caleb's room, holding a shirt of his and one of his rings around her neck. Cydnei stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked around. When she turned around to leave she came face to face with Chase. Before she could react, he backhanded her so hard she went flying. Landed, conveniently on the couch. Before she could move Chase was on top of her, his hands around her neck. Slowly squeezing of her airflow. He leaned down to her ear.

"Don't worry. I am not going to kill you. I just need you unconscious." He whispered. Cydnei struggled, but Chase squeezed her in between his leg, limiting her movement and squeezing her rib cage. She let out a small squeak and started grabbing at Chase, clawing him, punching, kicking, and fighting. The darkness was invading her world , the edges getting fuzzy and then darkening. Everything went dark. The next thing she knew, she woke up here.

"I can't leave you." Cydnei said, looking around for the release. She needed to get Caleb out. He was her only weakness. Tyler, Kate and Pogue had all left. They went to The Danvers Estate where the families were waiting to provide protection. Chase wouldn't dare take on all the families. He was powerful but not stupid by any means. He could not take all the families, together they could use small amounts and still defeat him. Reid refused to leave and so did Caleb, at first.

"You won't find the release." Chase's voice danced around them Cydnei looked at Caleb, realizing too late that Chase had Caleb under a spell. Sleeping Draft. Only Chase could release Caleb. If he didn't he would sleep through the rest of his life, like he was in a coma. Cydnei looked around and saw only shadows. Fury began rising in her. Her body temperature was spiking.

"Release him." She ordered. Chase laughed and floated down in front of her.

"You know what I want." Chase said. Caleb moaned in a sort of drugged pain.

"Release him and I will give you what you want." Cydnei said, acting bold, even though the tears were forming the corners of her eyes. She needed Caleb and Chase knew it. Chase snapped his fingers and Caleb woke up.

"Cydnei! NO!" Cydnei looked at Caleb, tears in her eyes.

"I … Will … You …. My …" Cydnei looked at Chase. "Power." Cydnei felt weaker immediately, Caleb watched in horror as she turned to face him. He watched as a light blue form stepped from her body. It was a ghostly form of Cydnei. It was her Wielder side. They both looked at Caleb and he screamed out for her. The light blue form looked at Chase and nodded. A green hand reached out of Chase and took Cydnei's Wielder. Caleb cried out again as Cydnei collapsed, her knees landing with a painful crack on the cement. She slumped forward. The chains around him released him and he ran to Cydnei as her body began to lean backward. He caught her.

"Cyd? Talk to me babe." Caleb felt Chase float back up. Cydnei was wheezing, her body only had half the power it use too.

"It is too bad neither of you will live to see tomorrow." Chase said.

"See I can't risk the other Paladin's finding where I am." Chase's army began advancing from the shadows. Cydnei was breathing normally but she was still too weak to stand. Caleb's eyes turn black as he prepared to fight. Suddenly the doors burst open and people rushed in, fighting back Chase's army. Two people rushed to Cydnei and Caleb. Reid and Christa kneeled down.

"We're here." Reid said, looking over Caleb and Cydnei. Cydnei was recovering quickly, her psychic side was recovering faster than any Protector. Chase cursed. If she was capable of fighting, things could get worse. He had taken calculated risks. Included taking Caleb and forcing Cydnei to give up her ability to wield. But she was the most power Female Wielder, next to his sister. Chase had also counted on his sister remaining neutral. With her fighting for the Paladin's, he stood a good chance of loosing. Cydnei was helped to her feet by Caleb and Reid. The fighting began. Before Cydnei had gotten her bearings she was tackled. Cydnei hit the ground hard and heard Caleb yell out for her. Cydnei focused hard feeling the hands around her throat. What was it with the bad guys and trying to strangler her? The bruises from Chase hurt like hell and now there was a new person creating fresh bruises. Cydnei summoned the element of Earth and vines shot out of the Earth around her and restrained the person that had been on top of her. Cydnei heard Chase roar in anger. He came and picked her up by her neck. She was getting really tired of that.

"How?" he bellowed. "How can you still use?" Cydnei smiled a feral smile and grabbed his hand. A fire lit behind her eyes. Her fury had returned in full. Magick is fueled by the forces of life, all forces, all emotions.

"A Wielder is only half of who I am." Cydnei spat at him.

"Magick is part of who I am. It courses through me. I don't have to be able to wield to use **my magick**." Cydnei used the element of Air the throw Chase against the wall. In his shock he released her and she feel. Her landing was less than graceful, she sort of crumbled to the ground. But she was unharmed. Cydnei got up and looked around. Things were gory, to say the least.

The Paladin's seemed to be doing very well, despite their smaller numbers. Cydnei wondered to herself how Reid had gathered so many in such a sort time. Cydnei knew that Chase's army only fought because they feared him. Cydnei flipped one of the minions heading at her and punched the other one square in the face. She was reluctant to kill any of them, it was not in her nature to kill a human being. Cydnei caught a glance of a sight that startled her. Christa and Chase were locked in what could only described as an epic battle. Cydnei felt panic rising inside her. Christa was not ready to face Chase, she was not ready for what she had to do. Cydnei began fighting her way toward them. Cydnei was caught in a fight with two of Chase's best fighters when she heard Christa cry out. Cydnei's head snapped up. One of the minions had stabbed Christa in the side, just below the bra line. Cydnei screamed, using almost all of her energy, she summoned a huge blast of wind and energy that knocked everyone over and propelled her to Christa.

Cydnei landed behind Chase and reached down, picking up the sword that Chase had dropped. Cydnei was about to strike when she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She looked down to find a dagger lodged there. She looked up to see one of the minions grinning wildly. Cydnei fell to one knee, using the sword the brace herself. She gathered enough fire energy to create a small ball. Screaming out she threw the ball and hit the minion, setting him on fire. He screamed out in pain and fell off the ledge he had been on. The sound of him hitting the ground sent a nauseous wave through Cydnei. She had just killed a human, his blood was on her hands.

"Chase, no. I can't." Christa's voice brought Cydnei back to the task at hand. Chase and Christa were kneeling face-to-face, Christa held a broken blade to Chase's chest.

"FINISH IT—YOU HAVE TO!!" They were both crying, tears streaming down their faces. Christa shook her head, dropping the blade.

"I can't. I can't. I can't." Christa wiped the tears away from Chase's cheeks.

"You have too, Chris. I won't stop, I can't stop." Chase said, taking her face in his hands.

"All my life I have felt like a part of me is missing. All my life I have wanted to find out why. Now that I have you I can't kill you!" Christa was trembling uncontrollably. Chase made her look at him.

"I love you." Chase smile, innocently. It was the first time that Cydnei had seen human emotions dancing across Chase's face. Cydnei dragged herself toward them, sword in hand.

"You must. I can't stop. Chris, I can't stop." Chase said.

"I don't want to be alone." Christa said.

"I can't." Cydnei had pulled herself up behind Chase. She had tears streaming down her own face, she knew what had to be done and she was dying inside. But Cydnei understood. She had to do this. She had to finish it. Cydnei stood up as Chase and Christa embraced each other. Cydnei ran the small blade into Chase's heart. Chase threw his head back in pain. Christa gasped out.

"I can." Cydnei said, falling to one knee. She still had not removed the blade from her shoulder, it was blocking the blood in her system. If she removed the blade, blood would pour out of her.

"Please ….. Stop ….. Crying….." Cydnei heard Chase gasping for his last breaths. "You …. Know …." He was gurgling now. "I …. Love…. You …. T…" Cydnei looked up and saw him sigh and his body went limp in Christa's arms. A sort of peace came over the entire place in a pulse.

Everyone stopped fighting and a silence engulfed the place. Christa was sobbing, shaking Chase's body. She screamed out in pure, heart wrenching pain. Caleb took Cydnei in his arms and Reid gently touched Christa's shoulder. She turned to Reid and fell into his arms. Caleb wrapped his hand around the handle of the blade. Cydnei pushed his hadn away.

"We have to get it out." Caleb said, Cydnei shook her head. "It was tipped with poison." Cydnei's eyes went wide and she nodded, bracing herself. Caleb pulled quickly and Cydnei screamed out in pain. It was the first ear-piercing sound that filled the area. Caleb quickly placed his hand over the wound and applied pressure. He had to stop the bleeding. Suddenly Chase's body began to glow an eerie green colour and the building began to shake violently.

"Get them out!" Cydnei shouted, motioning for everyone to head for the exist. Everyone ran, Caleb wrapped Cydnei's unharmed arm around his shoulder and helped her up. Reid did the same for Christa. Cydnei reach out for Christa. Christa took her hand, she understood that Cydnei only did what she, herself, could not. At the exist Caleb and Reid were thrown violently out the door while Cydnei and Christa were held up by and invisible force. They turned slowly to find a mass of light blue gathering over Chase's body. The mass soon formed into hundreds of souls. The souls represented the Wielding Powers Chase had taken and the souls he had absorbed. They slowly moved forward in a wave of blue.

"You saved us." They all said at once. Caleb and Reid watched in awe as the group divided themselves evenly in half. They formed little individual balls and absorbed into Cydnei and Christa until two forms were left. They gasped out as each ball hit them. Cydnei found herself face-to-face with well, herself. Her ghostly half looked at Caleb and nodded to Cydnei before absorbing into her physical body. Cydnei was gently lowered into Caleb's waiting arms. Christa found herself face-to-face with the light blue portion of Chase. The better half that had struggled to survive.

"You aren't alone, Chris." Chase said, looking at Reid. "He is there for you. I will always be a part of you. I will be watching you." Chase took Christa's hand. "I will you my powers." Chase was absorbed into Christa. She was lowered into Reid's arms. They heard sirens rushing their way. They headed to the road. Once they were a safe distance away from the building it exploded, causing all four of them to hit the ground.

**………………………**

Help arrived shortly after the explosion. Christa and Cydnei were transported to the hospital. Most of the remaining people were treated at the scene. Caleb called his mother's house to let them know that it was over. Chase was dead. The War had been won. Pogue, Kate and Tyler said they would be heading home first thing.

Caleb and Reid arrived at the hospital. The girls had to be sedated in order for the surgery to be preformed. Though they were unconscious upon arrival, their fight instincts were very much awake. They were in recovery and still sedated. Caleb and Reid split ways.

Caleb walked into Cydnei's room and was not happy about the sight he saw. She was laying in bed, very pale and barely breathing. Caleb removed the IV that had been inserted into her hand.

Protector's and Paladin's don't react to drugs the same way a normal person does. They could be deadly, even in the smallest amounts. It was 45 minutes later before Cydnei even twitched. It was three days before she woke up. It took her those three days to flush out all the toxins in her system.

**……. Three Days Later ……**

The first thing Cydnei remembered was the smell of flowers and the feeling of being warm. Then she felt the presence of someone else's hand holding hers, rubbing a thumb across her knuckles. She slowly fluttered her eyes open. It was dark where ever she was. She could make out silhouettes. She stirred, a small groan escaping her lips. Caleb shot up and flipped on the small lamp beside her. Cydnei flinched in pain and groaned again. She couldn't hear what Caleb was yelling but soon her room had been invaded by at least a dozen other forms, most of them in white. Doctors and Nurses. She felt the pinch of an IV and she reflexively tore it out. She could not stand being in the drug stupor anymore. If there was pain, and she had no doubt there would be, she would deal with it accordingly. She was more than ready to leave this horrible place. She hated hospitals. Everyone person who had passed in the last 24 hours would seek her out. Being a Medium was a gift and a curse. The nurses tried again to put an IV in her, she grabbed the hand of the nurse. The nurse cried out in shock and tried to jump back.

"No pain killers." Cydnei mumbled.

"There not pain killers, Cyd. It is saline." Caleb said. Cydnei released the nurse and waited. After a moment the nurse put the IV in Cydnei's hand.

"It is to keep you hydrated." Caleb explained.

"Christa?" she asked.

"She is fine." Caleb paused. "Fine as she can be, anyway. Reid is with her." Another pensive pause.

"I think they have something going for them." Cydnei managed a nod.

"Everyone else?" Caleb smiled at the fact that she was more worried about them than about herself.

"Most of Chase's people are recovering. The new DA is not pressing charges against some of them. But the ones who attacked us should be going away for a long time. Kate, Pogue and Tyler are in the waiting room. I called them." Caleb explained.

"Chase?" the name came out strained and Cydnei choked on it.

"Dead." Caleb paused, kissing her hand. "They found his body in the rubble." Cydnei managed another nod.

"The doctor's say that you need to be here for at least a week before they can send you home." Cydnei nodded, she hated hospitals.

**……. One week later …….**

Cydnei was up and walking around by the time Caleb came to get her. He had brought a wheelchair. Cydnei turned around and looked at him, rolling her eyes at the sight.

"Doctors said that you should not be walking." Caleb said, motioning to the chair. Cydnei shook her head.

"I am not like all the other patients in this place. I will be fine." Cydnei stated, returning to her packing. Soon after they were headed back to Cydnei's house. Caleb had gotten his house repaired but had been staying at Cydnei's to take care of Keya and Midnight. Cydnei walked through her door and everything was sparkling clean. The Covenant members, Kate and Christa where all waiting. The smell of food flooded over Cydnei and her stomach let her know that it was hungry for real food because heaven only knows that hospital food is not real food. Cydnei smiled widely and accepted hugs from everyone.


	12. Section L

**Section L**

It had been four months since the war had ended. Caleb had moved in with Cydnei, sold his house and they had opened their own legal practice and herbal shop in town close to Pogue's body shop. Kate was due soon and plans had been made. Caleb had taken Cydnei out for a romantic get away. They stood on one of the piers, looking out to sea as the sunset.

"We did it." Caleb said, rubbing her back. Cydnei nodded.

"And it almost cost us everything." She added.

"But it didn't. We have our chance. A chance to live." Caleb paused, slipping his hand into the pocket of his jacket. His fingers closed around the small velvet box that he had been hiding from a month.

"A chance to love." He said, drawing out the box. Cydnei still had not looked away from the sunset. It was her favorite time, the colours that splashed across the sky, the reflection of the sun on the water as it dipped behind the horizon. It was not until Caleb took a knee that she turned to face him. Her heart stopped as he produced the small box.

"Caleb?" she asked. He took her hand.

"I lost you after Law School, Cyd. I almost lost you to the War. I know that I could not live without you beside me. I need you." He paused opening the box. A small simple ring with two diamonds and two-sliver stand woven together sat there, the fading sunlight causing the two gems to sparkle.

"I love you." That was the third time that those three words had been spoken between them.

"Marry me?" Cydnei moved his arms and sat on his knee. She wrapped her arms around his neck and flipped her hair out of her face. She got within inches of his lips.

"Yes." The word escaped her lips like a little fairy dancing. Caleb took her hand and put the ring on her finger. Their lips lingered with in a inch of each other.

"I love you too." With that they kissed. Now there have been kisses before between them and romantic kisses through history. But this one kiss left them all in the dust.

**The End.**


End file.
